


Unconditionally Smitten

by KiwiAid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Boy Love, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Language, Named MC, Rating May Change, Romance, Zen x M!MC, had to start writing it, just something that wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiAid/pseuds/KiwiAid
Summary: Arie, an art college student, is led to join the RFA for reasons he is unaware of. Though he is wrapped in confusion, intrigue and inexperience with love, he finds himself smitten with a certain musical actor. He has to juggle his college career, his part time job and his new job with the RFA, all whilst wrestling his growing affection for a man who doesn't stop talking about his lust for a woman.





	1. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick introductory chapter really. Let me know what you guys think. It's my first time posting on AO3 despite having used the website for years now... I typically post elsewhere but I figured I'd be brave and post it here. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1 – Confusion**

Arie groaned to himself as he rubbed his eyes awake at the blinking sun peaking through the blinds. Initially, this felt similar to every other day. Then he remembered the roller-coaster of confusion and suspicion that had led him to join the RFA organisation, all in a matter of hours. He had been given directions by an 'unknown' sender who had insisted he return a phone to a stranger's household, which in itself felt like a life or death situation. With an immense fear of confrontation, Arie had done as he was directed. Then his phone had switched itself on and was suddenly thrust into a chat room with six other people.

It didn't take long for Arie to realise that he had no other option but to assist in the RFA, though perhaps it wouldn't necessarily be a terrible thing. He had been living alone in his run down apartment in the suburbs and this was most definitely an upgrade. There wasn't anyone to miss him either. His only regret was not having been able to gather any of his belongings. Although the other members never explicitly said he wasn't able to return for his personal possessions, he got the idea that they would severely disapprove if he did at this point. Although the hacker 707 had apparently done a background check on him and given him the all clear, the other's still seemed mildly suspicious. Although, Arie despised the thought of someone having unravelled his past, he was also grateful since they all seemed ready to lynch him beforehand.

Suddenly his phone vibrated next to him and he grabbed it from the bedside table. It was a text message? He unlocked his phone to read the new message. It was from Yoosung.

_'Morning, Arie!!! ~ Just wanted to say that I'm really happy you decided to join the organisation. We might finally be able to hold the parties again! Hope to speak to you again soon!' - Yoosung, 7:45 am_

Arie managed a small smile to himself. After the few conversations he engaged in yesterday with the other members of the RFA, he discovered he probably had the most in common with Yoosung since they were a similar age and both still in college. Arie attended an art college close to his old apartment, which was mildly inconvenient considering Rika's apartment was much further away. Arie had never been comfortable with public transport. Apparently this was his time to grow comfortable.

_'Thanks, Yoosung. Hopefully I'll do a good job. Speak to you later.' - Arie, 7:48 am._

Arie quickly sent his reply before dragging himself out of bed to get a shower. He didn't have college today thankfully. However, when he wasn't at college he was working at, what was, his local convenience store. He might have to consider looking for a new job if he had to continue living in Rika's apartment. He couldn't afford to keep taking public transport everyday, nor could he afford diesel for long trips. He supposed he could ride his bike to work, but it was a little run down. Maybe he could spruce it up a bit?

After showering, Arie started running a towel through his black hair and stroking his fingers through the blue tips on his fringe as he dried it, another towel hanging loosely round his waist. He had always been self conscious of his appearance. He had often been teased in school for looking to feminine. For as long as he could remember, Arie had tried to conquer this feminine trope that people had come to associate him with.

He dyed his hair in an attempt to become more stand-offish. People just said he looked cute.  
  
He pierced his ear to look more deviant. People responded by saying he was cross dressing.

He tried to gain muscle through increased body mass. His body gained muscle, but remained thin.

It was hopeless.

After entering art college, he had come to accept that he wasn't destined to be a handsome, strong man. Though he couldn't bring himself to embrace the fact he was pretty either. He just threw himself into his art and music instead. It was his biggest escape from leering eyes and judgemental comments. Although he guessed he would have to live without his guitar for the time being…

After showering, Arie changed into his typical clothing – for the time being, stuck with one batch of clothes that he had already washed. He wore some dark skinny jeans, black shirt under a red plaid unbuttoned t-shirt. Arie always wore clothes that made him seem grungy. People seemed to bother him less for some reason. He wasn't certain why, but it played in his best interests.

Once dressed, Arie began preparing breakfast. His curiosity got the better of him, however, and he signed into the chat room as he cooked.

Zen and Yoosung were online. Evidently Yoosung hadn't left for college yet.

_Zen: Hello, Arie~~ Did you just wake?_

_Yoosung: Hey, Arie!!_

Honestly, Arie wasn't accustomed to having people to talk to first thing in the morning.

_Arie: Eh, no. I was getting showered and now I'm making breakfast._

He typed the quick reply before returning his attention to the scrambled eggs he was making. Arie had taught himself to cook a long time ago and he was pretty decent. Well he had to be, considering the amount of time he had lived alone.

 _Yoosung: Oh good_  
_Yoosung: You should always eat three meals a day!_

_Zen: Ah, I also had a shower this morning._

Suddenly a glistening picture of Zen appeared on Arie's chat room feed and he swore he began having palpitations. His heart hammered against his chest and Arie almost dropped his phone. In the image, Zen's hair was wet against his face and his skin was peppered red with a small heat blush. Arie hadn't bothered to look at the other member's profiles yesterday since he was still shrouded with confusion. He hadn't anticipated that there could be someone this handsome that he was willingly chatting to.

Instantly Arie clicked off the chat to give himself chance to regain his composure. He felt his own face burning up at the images that flashed in his mind. That picture would be ingrained in his memory. There was no way that Zen was a real person. He was more like a Greek god.  
With a shudder, he erased the picture from his mind and finished his breakfast as quickly as he could. Besides, he be late for work if he didn't hurry.

“Morning, sir!” Arie called out to his boss as he closed the door of the store behind him. It was the middle of winter so it was pretty cold. Thankfully the heating was already blaring out warm air as he entered.

“Good morning, Arie. You're not here as early as you usually are,” his boss replied from behind the counter, already restocking some merchandise.

“Yeah, I'm in a bit of a situation at the minute. I'm having to stay somewhere else so I won't be able to come as early any more,” Arie replied, moving to pick up a store apron and pulling in over his head.

“S'fine, s'fine,” the boss waved him off and directed him to the shelves that needed restocking whilst handing him the list at the same time.

Arie immediately got to work but his mind was elsewhere. The picture that Zen sent was stuck firmly at the forefront of his imagination and it didn't seem to matter how much he wanted it to disappear, it was constantly teasing him. Despite the fact that Zen was literally half naked in the picture, what grabbed him the most was his eyes. He'd never seen such emotive eyes before, nor gems of that colour. They sang stories for him, stories of enticement. No wonder he became an actor.

“You not feeling well, Arie?” Mr. Lee, Arie's boss, interrupted his thought process causing the young man to fluster even more.

To hide his feelings, he chuckled to himself in attempt at innocence. “I-I'm fine. Truly.”

“Are you sure? You're looking rather red?”

Arie waved him off and returned to work. He needed to get a grip. He didn't know a thing about Zen as a person. That's right. He was just flustered because he hadn't anticipated Zen to look that way – and he definitely was not aroused at all.

During Arie's break, he dared a glance at his phone. He felt bad for ditching the chat earlier without any explanation. He was certain he had left Yoosung and Zen confused. Slowly, Arie launched the chat back up. Nobody seemed to be online for the time being, so he read over the messages he missed.

_Arie left the chat room._

_Zen: What? Why did he leave?_

_Yoosung: Maybe the picture of you scared him off!! xD_

_Zen: There is no way my beauty frightened him! Maybe his chat disconnected?_

_Yoosung: Hmm, do you think it could have been a glitch?_  
_Yoosung: Maybe Seven will have to fix it?_

 _Zen: Hmm~ Not sure. I'm no good with technical stuff._  
_Zen: I am good at looking handsome though ;)_

Oh no, there was another one on the screen. This time he was wearing a black shirt and winking at the camera. Arie sighed audibly, his cheeks on fire. He was so embarrassed for acting so childish. He was acting like he had a school boy crush again. Although admittedly he had only dated one other person before and she had barely as much experience as he had. With a deep breath, Arie scrolled further down.

_Yoosung: You're narcissism is getting out of hand :/_

_Zen: What do you mean?_

_Yoosung: I doubt Arie wants to be spammed with images of you._  
_Yoosung: Oh, I have to go._  
_Yoosung: Need to get to school_  
_Yoosung: Seeya!_

 _Yoosung has left the chat room._  
_Zen has left the chat room._

That was all she wrote. Arie leaned back against the chair trying to come to grips with what they must think of him. By nature he was nervous when speaking to others, but it was already much worse. What an odd couple of days.

_Zen has entered the chat room._

Oh, no.

 _Zen: Oh hey, Arie!_  
_Zen: You disappeared earlier._

 _Arie: Ah, yeah. Sorry about that._  
_Arie: I was just… I dropped my phone_  
_Arie: It's okay, though_

_Zen: Oh, hahaha~ Did my picture affect you that much?_

Oh, you have no idea.

 _Arie: Hahaha_  
_Arie: So, what are you doing?_

 _Zen: I'm waiting for my director to come back :D_  
_Zen: I think he wants to discuss a new role with me!!_

_Arie: Oh, really? That's awesome_

_Zen: You really think so?_

_Arie: Of course. I haven't seen your musicals to be honest_  
_Arie: But I'd like to._

 _Zen: Hahaha, I think you're the first guy to say that._  
_Zen: Other than Seven maybe._

_Jaehee entered the chat room._

_Jaehee: Hello, Zen. And Arie._  
_Jaehee: Oh, you were talking about Zen's musicals?_

_Zen: Hello, Jaehee!!_

_Arie: Hi_

_Zen: Yeah, apparently Arie wants to see my musicals!_

_Jaehee: I could lend you my copies if you like?_  
_Jaehee: Oh, I guess I can't know where you are._

_Arie: It's okay. Thanks though. I can always buy them myself._

_Zen: You'd really be willing to?!_

_Arie: Sure. I like music myself so._

_Zen: Amazing! Hahaha. Don't get too jealous of my handsome looks, though ;)_

Arie could feel his face heating up again. He was sure Zen was like this with everyone, so he didn't want it to affect him so much. But he found his confidence really attractive. I guess because he lacked so much of it?

“Arie! Your break is over!”

Oh, right. It was that time already. He hadn't even eaten yet.

 _Arie: I've got to go! My break is over._  
_Arie: I'll talk to you guys later._

_Zen: Oh. You're working? Okay~_

_Jaehee: Good day, Arie._

_Arie: Yeah, seeya._

Surprisingly reluctant, Arie switched off the chat. He found himself enjoying the interactions between the other members – even if he did turn to mush because of Zen.  
Before he could return to work, his phone dinged again. He checked the screen to see one unread message.

_You'll really buy my musicals? Hahah. Why is that so surprising? Thank you. - Zen, 1:13pm_

Why was he torturing him this way? Arie's hand reached for his chest as he grasped on the fabric covering his beating heart. This was too much. He should not be smitten with this man…


	2. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this chapter to be a little longer, but it finished nicely where it was. This is a bit of a filler chapter to be honest, but it kicks off more in the next one. Hopefully it'll be up quicker than this one took since christmas is over and I don't have to try and amuse family anymore.

Four days had already past since Arie joined the RFA and he was still growing accustomed to the new responsibilities placed on his shoulders. He was also increasingly concerned over the person who had directed him into the apartment he currently resided in. He had spoken to Seven briefly about it after work, but quickly found out it was impossible to get a straight answer out of the man. Seven was constantly messing around, which was amusing to witness, but frustrating when stuck in a serious scenario in complete ignorance. Though, if Arie had to guess, this was mostly done purposely on Seven's part.

Speaking of being stuck, Arie was currently trapped in the middle of a seemingly old debate between Jumin and Zen about the director's cat, Elizabeth 3rd. He was quickly learning the differences between Mr. Han and Zen – and they were vast.

_Zen: Stop posting pictures of that fur ball!!_  
_Zen: It's making my allergy act up again_

_Jumin: Elizabeth 3rd is a beautiful creature who should be appreciated._

_Zen: Appreciate her by yourself!_  
_Zen: Nobody else wants to see your blurry photos of that cat._  
_Zen: You agree, right, Arie?_

_Arie: Oh, erm…._

There was nothing about this situation that Arie was thankful for. He despised confrontation and although he could sense an underlining affection between these two that wasn't hostility, he still abhorred the idea of being dragged into it.

_Jumin: Please do not involve those who do not wish to be involved in your insulting of Elizabeth 3rd._

_Zen: Oh~ Is Mr Trustfund kid acting like a human and considering another person's feelings?_

Arie wasn't certain what he should be doing at this point in time. Inwardly, he was debating whether to leave them to it and return his attention back to the sketch he had been doing for his portfolio. However, Zen ended the argument before it could escalate further and brought Arie back into the conversation.

_Zen: So, Arie. You mentioned you have a job, right?_

_Arie: Oh, yeah. I just work in a convenience store to earn some money whilst I'm in college._

_Zen: Ooooh~~ So you're a student like, Yoosung?_

_Arie: Yeah, I'm an art college student. I live alone though so I had to figure out a way to earn some income to provide for myself._

_Jumin: You must be a very efficient worker. I hope you are able to care for yourself well enough so you don't impede on the work for the RFA._

_Zen: >:(_  
_Zen: I think what Mr Trustfund means is, we hope you don't strain yourself too much._

_Arie: Hahaha, I'll be fine. I'm used to this._  
_Arie: I'll do my best, Jumin._

_Zen:????_

_Jumin: Oh, I have to leave now. I have a meeting to attend to. Please take care of your work well, Arie._

_Jumin Han has left the chat room._

_Zen: Urgh. He's so annoying._  
_…_  
_Zen: What did you mean when you said you are used to it?_  
_Zen: Oh, sorry if I'm prying._

_Arie: Ah, it's nothing. Really. I guess I'm just used to doing everything at once. LOL_

_Zen: Hmm~_

_Zen didn't seem to believe him, but he didn't ask any further questions on the subject. Arie was thankful._

_Zen: So, you're an art student?_

_Arie smiled to himself, unable to conceal his happiness that the actor was taking an interest. They were both creative people, they just expressed it through different mediums. It made him feel as if they were closer._

_Arie: Yeah. Portraits are my speciality – or I should say, they are what I enjoy the most._

_Zen: Oooh~~ You should draw me some time! ;-)_  
_Zen: Though you might find it difficult since my beauty is so blinding_

_Arie: Hahhaha…_

The young artist scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he glanced over at the pencil sketch he had started of Zen. Ever since seeing that first photo of of the musical actor, he had thought about nothing else but drawing his perfectly sculptured face. He found it to be an intimidating challenge since he wanted to express Zen's perfection accurately, but worried he would not be able to.

_Zen: Oh, I got offered that new role!!_  
_Zen: It's a really large part and I think it could be really good for my career!_

Arie smiled happily at Zen's messages. It was pleasant to see someone so enthused and passionate about their career. He hoped he would have the opportunity to be so lucky.

_Zen: I even get to work with a really famous actress!_  
_Zen: Echo girl I think her name was…?_

Arie's heart faltered, his mind wandering to images he had seen of her online. There was no doubting she was an attractive young woman. Though that shouldn't be surprising since she is a famous actress and singer. It was pathetic for him to feel jealous in any sort of way, but somehow there was still a sharp stab to his chest. He should just continue to show his support for Zen from the sidelines.

_Arie: Yeah, she's pretty famous._  
_Arie: I'm sure it'll help your career for sure._

_Zen: You truly think so? Thank you!!_  
_Zen: I'll do my best. Maybe I could get tickets for you and Jaehee?_

His chest felt pleasantly warm at Zen's suggestion.

_Arie: I… would love that._

_Zen: Hahaha, okay!~ I'll feel even more motivated if you and Jaehee are there to cheer me on ;-)_  
_Zen: Ooh, I have to get ready to sleep now._  
_Zen: Don't stay up too late, okay?_

_Arie: Good night, Zen… I hope you sleep well._

_Zen has left the chat room._

Arie continued to stare at his phone for a few moments after Zen left, half hoping another message would appear from him. With a sigh, he was about to put his phone back down on the desk when the phone alerted him to someone's presence in the chat room.

_V has entered the chat room._

V was here? He hadn't seen anything of the RFA leader since the first day of joining. He was certain that V wasn't here for him, so he felt disappointed on his behalf that he was the only one left in the chat room.

_Arie: Hey, V. Sorry, I'm the only one here._

_V: It's of no concern. I only wish to let everyone know that I have set a date for the party._

Arie's eyes shot open. He hadn't expected a date to to be set so soon. The other members of the RFA had already been helping him out by suggesting potential guests to him, but it was still early days.

_Arie: Really? When will it be?_

_V: Well, since it is your first party as the organiser, I came to the conclusion that the event should be reasonably small so we can ease everyone back into it. The party will take place in one week._

_Arie: What?! Are you sure?_

_V: Do you think you'll be able to handle it?_

_707 has entered the chat room._

_707: fmbim..dvmlraemg.,,ar_  
_707: V! You're here!_  
_707: You set the date of the party so soon?_

_V: Hello, Luciel._  
_V: Yes, I was just telling Arie here._

_Arie: Do you really think I could do it?_

He would be lying if he said he felt confident he could pull this off. He had been a member of the RFA for a grand total of 4 days. He had spent the majority of that time working or sketching, which hasn't allowed for large connections to grow between himself and the other members. Having to prepare a party for an important event so soon was definitely daunting. He feared he may let them all down.

_707: It is a little soon, V…_

_V: I know, but I do believe it is the best time._  
_V: And I do think you can do this, Arie_  
_V: From what I can tell, you've already managed to grow close with the other members_

Really? Had he?

_707: V's right, Arie. We'll all be supporting you, too._

_Arie: Okay. I'll do my best._

_V: Thank you, Arie._  
_V: I must go now, but I hope you prepare well._  
_V: Goodbye, Luciel. I will contact you again soon._

_707: Okay, V!~_

_V has left the chat room._

_707: I should really get back to work to._  
_707: I just wanted you to know that I'm still looking for the hacker!!_  
_707: 7-O-7 DEFENDER OF JUSTICE WILL FIND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE!_

Arie chuckled out loud at Seven's antics. The hacker always managed to make him smile. He did question his sanity every time he was in the chat, however.

_Arie: Okay, Seven. Speak again soon._

_707: Yup! Whooooooosh disappears_

_707 has left the chat room._

Immediately Arie got back to work on his sketch, embracing the moment of respite. He had been working ten times harder these past few times and had little time for college work or his own past times. Despite what he told the others, it was difficult to manage his time for the RFA, his part time job and his time at college. Then again, his decision to procrastinate by sketching Zen probably wasn't the wisest option, but everyone needed a break now and again.

Arie's pencil glided softly over the paper as he tried to recreate the image of the actor perfectly from memory. It wasn't that difficult considering Arie had already memorised every inch of his face by this point. Just witnessing the formation of the pencil strokes was affecting the beat of his heart, quickening it as his face grew flustered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

With a small sigh, Arie left his desk and the sketch behind. He'd surely finish it another time.

On the way to the bedroom, he stopped by the kitchen as he grabbed a small snack from the fridge as he passed. Arie had a habit of forgetting to eat when he was busy, which was all the time. I guess it wasn't so surprising he was slim. It's not like he didn't eat, nor that he couldn't cook, he just tended to lose track of time. A snack would be enough for the time being since it was as late as it was.

Once in the bedroom, Arie placed the snack on the bed next to his phone as he pulled his shirt over his head and jumped into bed with just his black sweat pants on. Then he grabbed both the snack and his phone and got to work on replying to his unanswered emails for the party.

Some of the suggested guests thus far were pretty questionable if he was honest. He felt like some of them were planted for humour by Seven, but he played along and he seemed to be doing a good job of winning people over for the time being. He didn't want to disappoint anyone at the RFA, especially since they've been waiting for this for a long time.

Suddenly Arie's phone started ringing in his hands and the device slipped from his hands as he startled at the phone I.D. Zen was calling him. Why was he calling him? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping? He'd not heard Zen's voice yet… He'd been avoiding it because he knew how flustered he'd be. Whilst simultaneously deciding to ignore the call, Arie's fingers slid over the answer button.

“Hello, Arie?”

He just about died. His voice was silky smooth, just how he imagined it would sound, but somehow even better than his imagination. He was afraid to talk. He was afraid to breath.

“Erm… Arie? Are you there?”

Snap out of it!

“Eh, yeah, sorry. Hi.” Really smooth, Arie. Really smooth.

Zen chuckled a heartily from the other end of the line and Arie's heart palpitations sped up even further. How can someone sound so adorable laughing? He doesn't understand any of this. “Are you that surprised that I called?” He asked with a slight mischievous glint that made him believe that Zen knew exactly how he was affecting him.

Arie forced a laugh in an attempt to feign indifference. “Sorry, I guess I-I was a little shocked. Yoosung and Jaehee are the only ones to have called so far.”

“Ah, well, my curiosity got the better of me finally and it was keeping me awake. I really wanted to know what you sound like. Then maybe I can start imagining what you look like to,” he finished with another chuckle and Arie's heart just about stopped. Did he not realise how suggestive he sounded? Or maybe he did. “Oh, not to take that the wrong way. I just like to put names to faces.” Arie's hopes were quickly dashed. “You do have a very innocent sounding voice. It's pleasant to listen to.”

He laughed awkwardly in response. “Thanks. Erm, your voice is… erm, very pleasant too?”

“Thank you for acknowledging it! My voice is one of my best assets. Aside from my face and my body of course.” No, stop it. Stop those thoughts now. “Haha, sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. You seem so innocent.” He was both wrong and right. “You know, you could just upload a selfie and put me out of my misery,” he hinted behind a smile that Arie knew was there despite not being able to see it.

“Where would the fun be in that?” Arie replied rather more confidently than he felt. He even surprised himself of his bravado.

Zen hummed to himself slightly. “You're rather cruel, Arie. I need to get my beauty sleep for seeing the director tomorrow and you're continuing to maintain your sense of mystery in a bid to keep me awake.”

Arie smiled, enjoying the teasing tone that Zen had adopted. It was unexpected, but he wanted to continue the playfulness between them. Bless his fingers for ignoring his brain. “You'll be beautiful without it anyway.”

If Zen was surprised, he didn't show it. “True. But I take my sleep very seriously. I don't want to end up with breakouts.”

Arie laughed honestly this time. Any sense of nervousness simply vanished. Zen's voice had a way of putting someone at ease. His tone was welcoming and friendly, inviting a person in to be as honest as they can be and understand his own sincerity as well. “Okay, how about a hint then? Would that suffice?”

“Hmm, what does the hint entail exactly?”

“I'll show you.” Arie moved the phone away from his ear so he could access his camera. He snapped the picture as quickly as he could and hit send. He waited with bated breath for Zen's response.

“Oh.” The picture was a close up of his left eye, with the slightest hint of his blue tinted fringe covering the edge of his eye. The blue tint matched the bright, icy blue of his eyes and Arie knew this would get Zen even more intrigued. “It hadn't occurred to me that you weren't from Korea… you speak the language so well. The blue of your eyes gives it away, however. Where are you from?”

Arie laughed, his goal of confusing Zen very much accomplished. “You want me to just answer your questions now? That's not very exciting nor rewarding.”

“Oh, you are a tease, and have certainly come out of your shell. You're leaving me with more questions than before. But very well, we'll play it your way. I'll just have to be happy with what you've given me for the time being.”

“If you're lucky, you might even get a picture of my hand tomorrow!”

Zen chuckled and Arie could only imagine his face from the other end. “I'm positively glowing with excitement. My own face will just have to amuse me for the time being. Anyway, I must really try and sleep now. Tomorrow is an important day after all!”

“Yeah okay, Zen. Good luck tomorrow and I hope the role turns out the way you want it to.”

“Thank you, Arie. Sweet dreams,” Zen whispered before putting down the phone. Arie's heart blanched again at the sweet tone of his voice as he wished him a pleasant sleep. Those impure thoughts you no doubt be the subject of his sweet dreams now. Perhaps that was Zen's intention.

Happily, Arie placed his phone on the bedside table. The warm feeling residing in his chest spread throughout his body as he rested back against his pillows, cuddling one against him as he tucked his face deeper into the warmth. He would sleep soundly tonight.


	3. The Meeting

After Zen ended his conversation with Arie, he laid back on the bed with a wide smile gracing his handsome features. There was something about Arie that played on Zen's mind, invading his thoughts through a web of entrapment. Perhaps it was because Zen knew so little about him personally, nor how he managed to get into the chat of the RFA without Seven's consent. Or perhaps that was the original reason. Now he genuinely enjoyed speaking to him and looked forward to doing so. He found his bashfulness adorable and he seemed so innocent. However, he found it somewhat surprising that Arie reacts in the same way to him as Zen does to women. Then again, his appearance is mesmerising so he can't blame him.

This wasn't working. Zen was supposed to be sleeping since he managed to finally speak to Arie and get at least an inkling of his appearance. However, his body would not let him sleep. All he could think about was the blue of Arie's eye that seemed to glimmer like a sapphire ocean. Zen had always believed that a person's soul is reflected through the image in their eyes. He wanted to study the picture for hours to understand Arie completely, but straight away he could see Arie's honesty and sweet heart reflected back at him. He was very expressive and Zen was sure it would come across through his creativity, as it did him.

With a small groan, Zen flicked his fingers through his hair in a bid to discard his thoughts and empty his mind. Never before had another man kept him awake in the middle of the night.

“Damn… I can't even believe I'm thinking that way at all,” he muttered to himself with a smile, shaking his head as he dragged himself out of bed in defeat. He would just have to let off steam on his treadmill until he was tired enough to sleep.

Just as he was about to exit his bedroom, Zen stopped and glanced back at his phone that sat invitingly on his bedside table. After a brief moment of contemplation, he walked back and grabbed the device taking it with him. Perhaps he could start studying Arie's image straight away whilst he worked out.

* * *

 

Arie awoke the next day bright and early, feeling more refreshed than ever. The sun broke through the blinds once more, revealing the early dawn. Arie untangled himself from the sheets as he reached for his phone to check the time. It was only 7:15 am and despite not needing to go into work today, the desire to remain in bed was non-existent. His half finished sketch of Zen was screaming to be completed and Arie could think of no better way to fill his time.

He passed by the kitchen, grabbing another snack, before sitting back down at his desk and getting to work. His phone lay next to him as he worked. Although it took great effort on Arie's part to not grab the device every five minutes, he did wonder why Zen hadn't entered the chat at all that morning. Every day from when Arie had joined the RFA, Zen had entered the chat room first thing before showering and setting off for work. It was strange, but he brushed it off since he had an important meeting with the director for his new role today.

Just as Arie finished sketching the details of Zen's hypnotising eyes, his phone buzzed on the desk next to him. Excitement surged at the pit of his stomach at the prospect of getting a text from Zen finally. However, his hopes were quickly dashed.

_'Good morning, Arie. I hope you are having a pleasant one? I was wondering if you had heard anything from Zen this morning? I haven't managed to get in touch.' - Jaehee, 7:47 am_

Now Arie knew something was strange. He was aware already that Zen was the type of person to need encouragement and support from those that loved him in order to give him the confidence and motivation to make his statement when performing. He loved the gratification so for him to remain quiet to everyone on a day like this, was extremely odd.

_'No, I haven't heard anything. Want me to try call?' - Arie, 7:49 am_

Arie tapped his pencil very lightly against the desk as he waited for a response. Growing impatient, he almost decided to call regardless. Thankfully he got the permission he was expecting.

_'Yes, please. Let me know if he answers.' - Jaehee, 7:52 am_

_'Will do.' - Arie, 7:52 am_

Not waiting for another second, he clicked on Zen's contact information and pressed dial. The phone rang for the longest time. Arie's nerves grew further through every ring. Having given up hope, his thumb reached to end the call before an exasperated voice sounded out.

“Hello?” Zen sighed and immediately he knew that the actor was not doing great.

“Zen? What's wrong? Did something happen? Why haven't you gotten in touch with anyone? Did something go wrong with the role?”

Despite the actor's abhorrent mood, the concern laced in Arie's voice as he questioned him at a ridiculous speed did manage to put a smile on his face. “I've messed up...”

Zen's hopeless tone sent shock waves down Arie's spine. This wasn't the Zen he knew at all. “What's happened?”

Another deep sigh. “Somehow I still wasn't able to sleep last night. I thought about doing some late night exercise in the hope of tiring myself out. I was… distracted by something on my phone and managed to slip and sprain my ankle...” Arie gasped, genuine fear creeping inside. “I'm getting ready to get it checked at the hospital. I'm not sure I'll be able to do the role any more.”

“Zen, I...” He felt terrible. This was his fault, wasn't it? If he hadn't been playing and just gave Zen what he wanted then… but he wasn't as confident in his appearance as Zen. He wasn't brave enough to send the man who was the epitome of perfection a selfie of himself who didn't even compare in the looks department. “I-I'm sorry, Zen.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Zen sounded genuinely surprised by the younger man's apology, though surely the actor knew he was to blame?

“It's my fault. If I'd just… I should have just...” Somehow Arie had gotten emotional enough to find his eyes watering. Why was he crying?

“Arie, please, it's not your fault. I wasn't… paying close enough attention. I should have been more careful. It's just now I may have lost my big break. So, please don't cry.” Zen sounded pretty defeated and miserable and yet still managed to try and comfort him. Arie wanted to do anything he could to help.

“Eh, sorry,” Arie sniffled, regaining his composure. He shouldn't be the one crying in this situation. “Do you need any help with anything? A ride to the hospital? Anything?”

“I'm quite all right, Arie. Don't concern yourself too much. Honestly, I've always healed from wounds super quickly so I'm sure the doctor will tell me it's nothing as well.”

He wasn't certain if Zen's pep talk was for himself or not. “Really?” Arie managed to stutter out.

“Yeah! I once broke my arm and it healed in two days!” He most definitely found this hard to believe, but his declaration seemed to be a motivation for him to put a smile back on his face so Arie didn't say a word against it.

“Okay, if you say so… just let me know what happens, okay? Jaehee was worried too. She hadn't heard from you.”

“Ah, yes. I was going to go in the chat and tell everyone once I was on my way to the hospital. But I saw you calling and I thought your voice might cheer me up.” Arie could heard the hint of a smile in Zen's voice and his cheeks lit on fire. His embarrassment wasn't enough to drown out how grateful he was, however.

“Well, I hope I managed it? If it would work, I'd sit and read you an entire novel.” He laughed happily and Arie breathed a sigh of relief. He'd made him laugh. That was at least something.

“I might take you up on that one day.” A small, pleasant paused passed between them. “I should really get going now. Thank you for calling, Arie. Somehow, I'm already feeling lighter.”

“Yeah, of course. I hope everything goes okay at the hospital, and if you need anything--”

“--I'll know who to call,” Zen cut him off before he could finish, causing a flustered Arie to nod before realising he was on the phone and couldn't be seen.

“Right. Goodbye, Zen.” The actor didn't say anything else, instead opting to end the call as it was, leaving behind a very confused and emotional young man.

He still felt guilty. He still felt as if Zen's injury was his fault. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it now, except support the actor as best he could. Perhaps what Zen said was true and he would heal really quickly? If that was the case, then perhaps he could keep his role? That's the hope he held onto.

Before Arie got back to work on his sketch of Zen, feeling slightly more solemn than when he awoke, he dropped Jaehee a text to let her know what happened to Zen. Straight away, he could imagine she would be freaking out and worrying for him. She really was a sweet woman.

Staring at the sketch that lay in front of him now… Perhaps finishing this would at least cheer Zen up and keep him motivated? He had to try.

* * *

 

Zen exited the hospital room with a heavier heart than he would admit, his clutches propelling him forward as he rushed to leave the building as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be there any longer. There were no words to describe the disappointment that clutched at him. His leg was trapped in a cast and his wish to continue the role was practically an impossibility now. He wasn't a popular enough actor to demand the rehearsals be rescheduled to suit him. That type of authority only came from those who already had everything handed to them and were actively pandered for.

There was nothing he could do. It didn't matter how hard he would work, how talented he was, how good looking he was. He wasn't important nor powerful. He could be replaced.

Damn it! If only he hadn't been distracted by that damn picture of Arie. No… it wasn't his fault. Arie hadn't done anything wrong. Still, Zen couldn't believe that he allowed another man to distract him in such a way that had left him with a serious enough injury that it was even affecting his career. He had to quit playing around and start focusing on recovering so, even if he's not able to do this role, the next one that comes up will be easy for him to snatch.

As Zen made his way back home in a cab, he entered the RFA chat room to give everyone an update and see what the others have been up to. Hopefully Jumin wouldn't be there. That trustfund jerk was the last person he wanted to talk to.

Thankfully Jaehee, Arie and Yoosung were the only ones present.

_Zen: Hey, everyone_

Admittedly he would rather just be left with his own thoughts at times like these. However, he didn't like the thought of the others worrying so he mustered up the strength and moved forwards.

_Arie: Zen! How did it go? Are you okay?_

Bless him. He seemed so concerned and he cared so much. He was like a guardian angel.

_Jaehee: Yes, I heard about the injury. Will you be all right? How are you feeling?_

Zen sent out his sighing emoji since it best described how he felt in this moment.

_Zen: I honestly don't feel great._   
_Zen: I guess I'm just really disappointed_

The actor grabbed a quick picture of his cast leg in the taxi and sent it into the chat so the others could see.

_Yoosung: Ouch_   
_Yoosung: Does it hurt a lot?_

_Zen: A little_   
_Zen: But its not too bad_   
_Zen: So don't worry too much, Arie_

He had to reassure Arie as much as he could. He knew that the younger man would have spent the entire day worrying about his leg and feeling bad about their conversation last night.

_Jaehee: ?_   
_Jaehee: I believe we are all worried, Zen._

_Zen: Ah, yeah…_   
_Zen: It's just that Arie was speaking to me just before it happened so_

_Arie: What he means is… It's my fault that he got hurt_

_Yoosung: :OOOOOOOOOOOOo_   
_Yoosung: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!_

_Zen: He's talking nonsense. It's not his fault_

_Jaehee: Please, someone explain._

_Arie: It is my fault._   
_Arie: We were messing around on the phone yesterday_   
_Arie: Zen said he wanted a picture so he could put my voice to a name_   
_Arie: I refused… I was too nervous to give him a photo, but he said he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got one._   
_Arie: I wasn't brave enough to just give him what he wanted so I sent him just a picture of my eye_   
_Arie: Since Zen still couldn't sleep, he wanted to exercise but he got hurt because of it_   
_Arie: It's my fault_

Zen hadn't known any of the minor details from Arie's perspective. He hadn't guessed that he was actually frightened to give him a full photo of his face. Sometimes it was easy to forget that not everybody was as confident in their appearance as he was. Now it was Zen who felt foolish and guilty… good looks were never important to him, but there was no way for Arie to know that since he was always posting selfies and speaking about his good looks.

_Jaehee: Arie, that doesn't really seem like it was your fault._

_Yoosung: Yeah! Jaehee's right! It was just an accident_

_Zen: I agree._   
_Zen: As I've already told you, it was my own fault._   
_Zen: Will you stop blaming yourself, please?_

_Arie: Yeah, okay._   
_Arie: Do you think you'll still be able to do the role?_

_Zen: Probably not…_   
_Zen: I might have to consider calling the director and telling him_

_Arie: You haven't called him yet?!_   
_Arie: Haven't you already missed the meeting though?_

_Zen: Yes…_   
_Zen: No doubt i'll be receiving a phone call soon regardless_

_Jaehee: Zen..._   
_Jaehee: You should have really called ahead._

_Zen: I know. I guess I just couldn't bring myself to do it._   
_Zen: But I have no choice, do I?_

_Yoosung: Will you be okay, Zen?_

_Zen: I'm sure I will be eventually._   
_Zen: It's only one role after all, right?_

That's what Zen kept telling himself anyway. The courage to pick up the phone and call his director was fleeting more every second. Doubts slivered through his mind as he pondered whether he'd ever be lucky enough to get a role such as this again. There would always be others who had more influence, a bigger name, more money who were far more appealing to casters and directors. Would he ever be able to earn that much influence from the bottom?

_Arie: It is only one role…_   
_Arie: You have the talent and the looks to pursue anything you want to_   
_Arie: Echo Girl would be so lucky to perform with someone as talented as you are_

The things he said. Zen chuckled to himself, his face suddenly growing quite warm at receiving such sincere compliments. It was strange to hear them from anyone he knew aside from Jaehee, so he accepted them gladly.

_Zen: Ahh, thank you for saying so, Arie_   
_Zen: You're very kind_

_Yoosung: But are you not a fan of Echo Girl, Arie?_

_Arie: No_   
_Arie: Not really_   
_Arie: She's not really my type_

Not his type? Zen began pondering this sentence, sensing some underlining meaning in his words – just as if they were purposely placed there as a message, but to whom? Jaehee perhaps?

_Yoosung: :O_   
_Yoosung: But she's like an angel, isn't she?!_

_Arie: I wouldn't say so._   
_Arie: But I don't know her personally so I can't say anything really._

_Yoosung: Are you even human?!_   
_Yoosung: You don't even think she's beautiful?_

_Arie: Hm… I guess she's good looking_   
_Arie: Nothing special though_

A spurt of laughter released from inside Zen. Arie was very generous with his compliments, but it seemed the young singer and actress rubbed the young man the wrong way. This was a side of Arie he hadn't witnessed yet.

_Jaehee: Perhaps Arie just understands what he wants in a partner_

_Zen: Indeed._   
_Zen: And apparently it has very little to do with famous, beautiful singers. Hahaha_

* * *

 

Arie stared at the screen of his phone with a tighter chest than when he started, which should indicate just how affected he'd become by Zen's words considering he was already feeling guilty over Zen's injury. This whole conversation had him wanting to scream. Arie was suffering from an inner battle of conflicting emotions, and had been seen he first spoke to Zen.

As far as he was concerned, it wasn't as if Arie was not attracted to women. He'd had a girlfriend in the past and he could honestly say that he was attracted to her. Whether it was through her honest sense of humour, her laugh that brightened his own day, or her cute appearance that rivalled his own… he couldn't be certain. However, Arie knew that his body was reacting even more intensely to Zen who had crawled his way into the innocent man's heart without any awareness. So where did that leave him? Once he may have believed Echo Girl to be beautiful, but after seeing Zen… nobody was beautiful but him. So Zen's next line cut him very deeply.

_Zen: It's time like this I wish I had a girlfriend_   
_Zen: She'd be able to stay by my side and distract me from bad days_   
_Zen: It's a shame the RFA is such a sausage fest_

_Yoosung: I know~_   
_Yoosung: I'm so jealous of all the couples out there_   
_Yoosung: Why can't we get girlfriends?_

_Jaehee: I know you wish for companionship, Zen_   
_Jaehee: But please do remember your fans_

_Zen: I know~_

_Yoosung: But what about Arie? Does he not have a girlfriend?_

_Zen: Oh~~ That's right. We never asked._

Arie couldn't type a word. His fingers were frozen over the screen as he continued to stare at the metaphorical dagger to his heart. He shouldn't be surprised… Why was he even hurt? Of course Zen liked women. He'd already called Echo Girl beautiful and he was often speaking of the beauties of women, his wish for a woman. This wasn't any different. But it hurt so much more.

Get a grip, Arie. It's just a silly crush anyway. A stupid dream that any fan of an actor/actress has over their muse. He's famous, and you're just a lame art student with barely reaching talent.

_Arie: No, I don't_   
_Arie: I'm not really interested in finding anyone either_

_Zen: What?!_   
_Zen: Don't you ever get lonely?_   
_Zen: You've lived by yourself for a long time, right?_

_Jaehee: Perhaps Arie just enjoys his own company_

That wasn't the case. Spending every day by himself was a requirement, not a wish. Loneliness adopted him rather than the other way round. He just had to grow accustomed to it.

_Arie: Yeah, exactly_   
_Arie: Being alone isn't so bad_

_Zen: Hmm~~ Maybe that's just because you don't know what it means to be with someone_   
_Zen: Have you never had a girlfriend?_

_Arie:…_   
_Arie: I have._

_Yoosung: Maybe we shouldn't be prying, Zen?_

_Zen: Right. Sorry, Arie_   
_Zen: I hope I didn't offend you?_

_Arie: No, it's fine. It's not really a bother_

_Zen: Okay. Well, I have to go…_   
_Zen: I need to prepare myself for the call_

_Arie: Good luck, Zen_

Those were the last words Arie found himself able to type before he exited the chat himself. Unbidden memories of his own childhood had come to the surface through the conversation. Arie avoided visiting his past as much as he could, because it reminded him just how little he enjoyed being alone and just how much it had consumed his life.

The deaths of his parents often still visits him when he sleeps. He'd break out in cold sweats, thrashing in the bed as if he were back at the scene itself. The scene of the accident.

He doubted he'd be getting much sleep tonight once again.

A heavy drawn out sigh was the only sound in the apartment for some time as Arie tried to distract himself. His nearly finished portrait of Zen was the only thing he could think to do. Even though he knew that Zen should not be the distraction he chooses, he also couldn't imagine anything better.

He was just a fan.

Around fifteen minutes later, Arie's phone buzzed again and for the first time since joining the RFA, he picked up the device with some reluctance.

_'I hope I really didn't offend you earlier. My curiosity can sometimes get the better of me… I know I seemed happier earlier in the chat, which was actually thanks to you, but… I'm not doing that great. It's days like this I really abhor being alone. I actually envy you being able to enjoy your own company.' - Zen, 1:16pm_

Damn it. Arie wanted to do anything to help him if he could, but what could he do? He hated to admit it, but he didn't know Zen well enough to be able to help him through this bump in the road. Wasn't there anything?

That's when an idea formed in his mind. He would need Seven's help.

* * *

 

Zen lay on his couch in disarray, one leg hitched on the back and the injured one hanging off the other end as he stared blankly at the television. Anyone with eyes could see he was looking a little worse for wear. Rather than making an effort with his appearance as he usually would, the actor threw on some grey jogging pants and white t-shirt, supping on a new bottle of beer, listening to the clock tick by as he further put off calling the director. Of course he still looked amazing, but that goes without saying.

Arie hadn't replied to his last text either, which left him in a state of worry over whether his earlier words had genuinely bothered the young man. There was an underlining sadness carried with Arie that he had first noticed whilst studying the picture of his eye. It was that realisation that had caused Zen to misstep on his treadmill and fall backwards, injuring himself. It's why he was so surprised when he said that he liked to be alone. It was a complete contradiction to the story his eyes told.

There was still something about Arie that was so intriguing. Zen enjoyed discovering more and more about him, and the moments he wasn't doing so seemed dull in comparison. He felt a connection with him that was completely unique… though he hadn't deciphered quite why yet. Perhaps because they are both creative and emotional people? And why did it rub the actor the wrong way when Arie said he had had a girlfriend?

Groaning to himself, Zen rubbed his hands over his eyes in frustration. He would have to stop wasting time like this and call the director already, especially since the director didn't seem to be making the first move.

Suddenly the door bell ringing through the silence grabbed Zen's attention. “Who could that be?” He muttered to himself as he dragged himself off the couch and to the front door. After pulling it open, he was surprised to find a young petite woman outside.

“Zen! It's me, Echo Girl! Though you probably already knew that. You weren't at rehearsals today so I came to check on you. Oh, your leg! Is that why you didn't come? How bad is it? You can still do the part, right?”

Zen stood as still as a statue, trying to process the girl's rapid charade of speech – not even realising the girl was clinging onto his arm and batting her eyelids in his direction.

“So… you're my fan?” He questioned finally, still trying to scramble for his bearings.

“Of course I am! You're an amazing actor and so handsome! Don't you think we make a cute couple?!”

Zen laughed awkwardly as he glanced down at the woman still pulling on him as if her life depended on it. That's when he realised she was practically rubbing his arm on her chest. Now he just felt uncomfortable, but he didn't want to be rude to a fan of his.

“Is it okay for you to even be here? What if you're seen?”

“Oh, that doesn't matter. Besides, a scandal with me could be great for your career and we are working together!” She exclaimed excitedly, a huge grin on her face that did not put him at ease.

“I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm able to do this role. As you've already said, I'm injured.”

“NO!” She suddenly shouted, sending Zen aback at her sudden outburst. “It has to be you! I can fix it so the rehearsals are delayed or something. Just practice your lines and the musical numbers. That's all I've been doing anyway.”

Zen knew he shouldn't feel relieved. He knew he should politely refuse and send her away, but… He wanted this role to advance in his career. Maybe, just this once, using someone's influence wouldn't be such a terrible thing?

“I'll definitely fix it so you can keep the role, don't worry. Oh, but I have to run for now. You'll be seeing me again,” she finished with a wink and Zen was still so confused. “Just keep practising for now!” She called back as she finally let go and ran off towards a very expensive looking vehicle and a stern looking woman waiting outside with one door open.

Even after the car had passed by did he continue to stare for a few more moments. What the hell had just happened?

Then realisation dawned that he might be able to keep the role! He was ecstatic! With a wide grin, he went back inside and almost jumped on the sofa with happiness, before remembering that he had a leg injury. Still grinning, Zen grabbed the script that lay, previously forgotten, on the floor next to him and reread it with renewed vigour. He felt completely refreshed after Echo Girl's visit. He was excited to be able to get on stage and be able to perform for Arie like he promised.

With that thought alone, the actor grabbed his phone and began sending a text to Arie to update him on the new development. However, before he could hit send, the door bell rang again.

Now Zen was truly puzzled. Had Echo Girl forgotten to tell him something?

Curiosity fuelled his hobble to the door, inwardly debating what it could possibly be about. Was all his happiness about to be dashed? He hoped not.

What the actor was actually faced with was something entirely different – someone entirely different.

A rather young but attractive man stood outside, his black hair was covered by a black round rimmed hat that only highlighted the brightness of both his frighteningly blue eyes and the blue of his tinted fringe. His pale skin perfectly matched the pink of his lips and the tightness of his clothing hugged his every muscle immaculately. But nothing could prepare him for the innocent smile that spread across his cheeks once they shared eye contact, nor the pink tinge that spread from his face down to his neck.

Zen was shook.

“Hey.”


	4. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this thus far? This chapter was both difficult and easy to write, dependent on at what time of day I was actually writing it. I hope I kept Zen as honest to as he should be if he was attracted to a man? Let me know, guys! Thanks for reading

“Hey.”

The only word Arie could think to say was 'hey'? He despised his brain sometimes. But was it any surprise when he was currently opposite the man who could only be described as angelic. Zen was stood open-mouthed, his hair tied back as it usually was, and managing to look perfect in clothes that, if worn by anyone else, would make them look unclean and more like a sloth than a handsome actor. Yet Zen overflowed with sex appeal and Arie realised he could be wearing anything and still be attractive.

Arie turned his face to the side in order to hide the flush he could feel rising, Zen's pointed gaze not helping in the slightest. He felt exposed, something Arie actively tried to avoid. However, he had already decided that putting himself out there would be a small price to pay for Zen's happiness. Though he doubted he was enough to cheer him up by himself, he hoped his gift might.

“Oh, uh, it's me. Arie,” he mumbled finally realising he hadn't introduced himself yet.

After catching himself staring, Zen nodded with a wide smile spread across his cheeks. “Yeah, I could tell by your eyes,” he finally stated causing Arie to stare back wide-eyed at his declaration. “It's really nice to meet you finally, but what are you doing here?” He asked heartily, in no way coming across as rude but rather questioning with genuine curiosity.

“Well, erm...” Arie really couldn't stop himself from staring at Zen's beautiful ruby eyes. No longer was he surprised by people's comments about his inhuman good looks. How was it possible for someone to be even more attractive in person? There was no denying how Arie felt any more. Perhaps coming to his place wasn't his brightest idea. “I-I know you said you hated being alone, and I know that I can hardly compare to a… girlfriend, but I thought if you had some company then maybe...” Arie trailed off mid sentence. He was babbling and he wondered if Zen had even managed to follow his train wreck of inner thoughts that had just been expressed through drivel.

Before Arie knew what was happening the actor had pulled him into a tight embrace, his arms practically engulfing him. “Thank you.” For a moment, he forgot how to breath. Every inch of his body heat rushed to both his face and his lower half, that he instantly tried to hide by pulling away, especially after Zen's show of gratitude had been expressed through a whisper in his ear.

“Uh, erm, it's no trouble. I also came with a gift,” Arie sputtered out, gesturing to the bag he had strapped over his shoulder.

Zen gave an inquisitive glance as he led Arie inside his apartment. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't clean up after myself. Give me a moment,” the actor said as quickly grabbed at any nearby mess that had obviously been left during his stupor. But truly, the apartment wasn't all that bad. It was evidently well taken care of and the open design made it feel spacious and modernised.

Once Zen had done his round of rubbish collection, he offered Arie a seat on his couch and he accepted the offer gratefully. Almost as if he were nervous, Zen continued standing for a few moments more before joining him. He couldn't seem to stop staring at at the younger man, which only deepened the ruby rouge of his cheeks.

“How did you know where I lived?” The handsome actor asked as got himself comfortable, leaning back into his couch, one harm hanging over the back end almost reaching behind Arie. Noticing this, Arie shifted uncomfortably but a warm pool began brewing inside him.

“I, uh… well I asked Seven. Though thinking about it I could have just looked up where your fan mail gets sent to,” he replied, laughing slightly as he noticed the big pile of letters and packages stacked and still waiting to be opened in the corner of the room.

Zen followed his gaze and started chuckling himself. “I guess where I live isn't much of a secret…” He paused for a moment before glancing down at himself. “Ah, if I'd known I'd be hosting a guest, I might have put on some more suitable clothing,” he mumbled rather sheepishly.

Arie smiled instinctively, thinking 'you look handsome anyway'... Except he said it out loud and immediately his hand covered his face in embarrassment.

The actor reached out to him and pulled away his hand to document his mortified expression. This young man managed to far surpass even Yoosung in the cute department. Never before had someone of the same sex managed to rile him this way. Zen had been around gay people, he'd worked alongside them, so he knew well how they carried their own aura that was distinctive. Neither Zen nor Arie possessed this aura, but he definitely felt a connection between them. He found himself wanting to touch him.

“You're so quick to give me compliments,” Zen murmured, as if he was also just speaking his inner thoughts to himself. “But you don't really compliment anyone else.”

Arie coughed awkwardly, unable to meet his gaze. “So, yeah, I brought you a gift…” He spoke quickly, hoping that Zen wouldn't pursue his observations any further. He didn't want to be kicked out just yet. This was as much for himself as it was for Zen. Gathering the courage through shaky hands, he pulled out his sketch book and the loose paper that he had already removed to hand over. “Here.”

Zen grasped the book slowly, the anticipation building as his mind raced to what it could. Once opened, he gasped – a hand quickly copied the action Arie had previously performed as an emotional tide wave washed over him. Inside was a perfectly sketched version of him, yet Arie had managed to make him look even more beautiful than he already knew himself to be. “I… I didn't think you would really do it.”

The pride that Arie felt through Zen's reaction made the entire trip worth it. He wanted to make Zen feel like that every day. “Well, actually I had already started it before you mentioned it.”

Zen's eyes shot up as he stared into the very depth of him, small tears appearing in the corners. “Really?”

He nodded, feeling truly blessed in that moment due to the way Zen beamed at him. “Ever since I saw your first picture I… I couldn't imagine drawing anyone else,” he said honestly, his confidence in his affection fuelling him to open up further.

“You are truly talented, Arie. I… I have no idea how you made me look even more beautiful than I already do!” He exclaimed through giggles that sent shivers down his spine.

“That's just the way I see you.” For a brief moment, the only movement in the room was the small rising of their chests as they both breathed. Zen was taken aback by this side of Arie. Perhaps he wasn't as innocent as he first believed. “I guess you paint a pretty picture.”

Somehow the young man had succeeded in flustering the actor who had to divert his gaze anywhere else but those intense blue eyes. A few moments later, Zen placed the sketch book down on his end table, then turned back to the young man – frightfully more heated than he was before.

“So, can I ask where you're from now?”

Arie smirked, his mind wandering to their past conversation. “My parents are from Ireland originally, but they moved to South Korea when my mum was still carrying me.”

Zen all of a sudden seemed very excited. “I've never met anyone with Irish heritage before! Does that mean you can speak English?”

He nodded. “Yeah. My parents insisted I grow up learning both languages so I didn't ever struggle. I even know a little Irish.” He laughs, but Zen only seems to brighten.

“That's amazing! You must be really smart! But why they did move here?”

Arie shrugged his shoulders. He genuinely had no idea… he had never asked. For some odd reason, he never felt the need to question his parents on these types of things. He just accepted everything. Just another regret of his, he supposed.

As if sensing that his mind had taken an upsetting turn, Zen made to change the subject. “Do you fancy a drink? I can pop you a beer if you like?”

Arie chuckled, nodding his head. “I guess one won't impair my driving, right?”

“Not at all!” Zen rose from the couch feeling chirpier than ever as he grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Admittedly he didn't have much in to eat so he hoped Arie wasn't hungry. If he was, they could always go to the local convenience store and grab something for dinner. “Here,” he said, handing over the ice cold bottle, which Arie subconsciously placed against his face. Zen raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you hot or something?”

The younger man realised his action and laughed awkwardly, removing the bottle from his cheek and quickly taking a gulp. “So, erm… how are you feeling? I know it's got to be rough--”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Zen exclaimed, cutting off Arie mid-speech. “Echo Girl came round earlier and told me she was my fan! Can you believe that?! She said that's she's fixing it so I can keep the role!”

He wanted to be happy for him. He wished he could gush with the actor at the good news. He no longer had to feel guilty, right? Except all Arie could feel was disappointment and uncertainty. But as best he could, he forced a smile that hopefully the actor couldn't see through. “That's great, but.. erm… she came to your home? Damn. She must be really keen, huh?”

Zen knew immediately that there was something wrong. Arie's soul was laid bare through his eyes and he could see discontent. He wasn't as pleased as he was by this news. “You're not happy I'm keeping the role?”

Arie's eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head. “Of course I am! I'm so happy for you I could burst! It's… I'm worried since this is Echo Girl's wish.”

Now the actor understood. He was having the same doubts as himself when it came to accepting the role through someone else's actions, but he knew he could pull this off. “Don't worry, Arie. I'll be careful.”

The young man had to reserve a sigh. Apparently Zen hadn't quite grasped the route of his worries correctly, though he definitely wasn't going to explain it to him. “Yeah, okay.”

For the longest time, the two of them supped on their beers as they had idle chat about anything they could think of. By the time two hours had passed, the conversation felt natural and unforced as they both grew quickly accustomed to each other's quirks. They spent the longest time laughing and revelling in the joy of companionship. Before either of them knew it, the sun had disappeared and the full moon was brazen in the sky.

“There's something I want to show you,” Zen finally said, gesturing for Arie to follow him upwards as they seemed to be nearing a rooftop of sorts. “I always liked this apartment. This is why.”

He opened a door and led them both out into the cool air. There weren't many outdoor lights on Zen's street so there was nothing to block the illumination of the stars. It truly was a beautiful view. Arie could see why he liked it so much. But somehow, Zen still managed to be the most beautiful aspect of that moment. Just him stood there, staring up at the night sky sent his stomach tumbling.

“I know earlier I bragged about getting to keep the role, but… I don't really feel all that good about it.” It took a moment for Arie to register that Zen was even talking. “I always promised myself I would never accept anything from the back of another.”

“Why?” Arie asked, genuinely interested in why he seemed to dislike corporations and the elite so much.

Zen managed a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. “It's a long story. You want to hear?” Arie nodded as the actor took a deep breath. “When I was younger, I never knew I was good looking. My parents told me that I was ugly. My brother was the only one who told me the truth. Since we were 10 years apart, I guess he thought I was cute. Our parents were both really conservative teachers and they wanted me to go to law school… I knew my parents would never accept my love for singing and acting, but I believed at least my brother would.” He huffed a laugh, but Arie could see it was the source of a deep bitterness. “Naive, I guess. He was the golden boy and I was the trouble child, so of course he took my parents' side when I told him I wished to pursue acting. Eventually, I left home and did everything I could to keep myself alive – including stealing from the other kids just so I could feed myself. I'm not proud of it, but…”

Arie reached out to him, a warm hand on his shoulder as he squeezed him comfortingly. The actor, without even realising, moved into the gesture with a loving smile.

“...Well, eventually I got my first role and that's how I met Rika and V,” he finally continued. “They offered me help through a business man they knew.”

“Jumin,” Arie finished for him, in which Zen nodded.

“But, I didn't want to be swayed by money. What I hated more was that Jumin's arrogant attitude reminded me of my brother.”

Now it all made sense. Why Zen insisted on doing everything himself. Why he had refused any job offers from Jumin. Why he never got along with the rich and elite. It reminded him of his childhood. “That's why you don't get on with Jumin,” Arie said, verbalising his previous thoughts.

“Yeah. I wanted to prove that I could do well without those things.”

Arie sighed, tugging Zen down to sit with him on the floor, taking extra care because of Zen's leg. The actor, though confused, followed him as they both leaned back against the cold wall. “I know how it feels to fight alone.” Zen took his eyes off the sky and switched roles with Arie who was now staring into the abyss above. “When I was thirteen, my parents and I were on our way to Seoul since we lived rurally outside the city. But on the way there, a young driver cut across a junction and smashed into our car… My parents didn't make it.” Zen gasped, visual concern showing as he recognised the sadness glistening in his eyes. “I was rushed to hospital, but I woke up alone. I just remember crying and crying until they dropped me off outside an orphanage. I hated it there. The other kids picked on me because I looked different and then anyone else who tried to get close I would push away. I wasn't the most approachable at that time… or for years afterwards.”

“I'm really sorry you had to go through that. The world can be cruel.”

Arie nodded in agreement, still coming to terms with actually revisiting this moment. Something he had refused to do for years. “I managed to found my outlet through my art, though. I used to spend hours on end sketching since it was the only time people seemed to leave me alone. As soon as I was able, I got myself out there and found my own place. I've been alone ever since.”

A mutual pause passed between them as they both digested each other's tragedies. “I wasn't entirely honest with everyone, Zen.” The actor pulled his attention back to the man beside him. “I hate being alone. I hate every part of it. I just haven't known anything else for the longest time.”

Instinctively Zen grabbed Arie's hand and squeezed it tightly as a response to his choked out words. Completely flustered, the younger man sputtered as his face turned a rose red. Realising his action, and just how it made him feel, Zen let go and turned his head the complete opposite way.

Arie could feel his heart beating through his chest, his hand still tingling from having had Zen's own pressed against it. He wanted to believe there was some mutual attraction there, but surely that was just silly? Zen had obviously done it as a means to comfort him.

“Ha, sorry that this got all mellow,” Arie muttered, breaking the heavy silence that now loomed over them.

All the actor could think in that moment was how much he needed a very cold shower. “No need to apologise… but, eh… do you mind if I go jump in the shower real quick?” Thankful that Arie would be able to escape the situation, he didn't even question it as he followed after Zen who had already gone back inside. “You can help yourself to whatever. Turn on the T.V. as well, if you like.” He called behind him as he dashed into his bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom.

Arie hummed in reply as he took the opportunity to glance more carefully around Zen's apartment. Feeling a little daring, he went inside Zen's bedroom and smirked to himself at the half made bed that dominated the majority of the room. The room was full of dark shades with contrasting silver linings. It suited Zen perfectly.

That's when Arie noticed the perfectly conditioned acoustic guitar in the corner of the room. He couldn't stop himself from picking it up and running his fingers down the strings. He still hadn't been able to return for his own guitar so he took the opportunity to play by sitting on the edge of the bed and plucking away at the strings delicately as a song sprung to mind.

* * *

 

Zen washed himself vigorously from inside the shower, the cold water causing him to shiver as he tried to diminish the intense affect that touching Arie had on his body. There was no denying that Arie was literally the cutest person Zen had ever seen. Somehow his face reminded him of a beautiful woman's. But honestly it didn't bother him half as much as it should when Zen remembered he was of the same gender. It didn't stop the actor's urge to reach out and want to touch him. Zen had run into the shower because he was worried the beast would have been unleashed on another man!

The actor wasn't stupid, however. He felt that Arie was just as attracted to him and the connection they shared was mutual. But he _wasn't stupid_. Dating a woman would be hard enough for him to accomplish. For him to admit that he wanted another man… he was uncertain how that would go for him. He loved acting, he loved singing and really wouldn't want to give it up after suffering with what he did when he was a child. But Arie had already managed to weasel his way into his heart and he wasn't certain he was willing to let that go either. So, basically, he wanted it all – and why shouldn't he have it? There was nothing wrong with loving another man, was there? His parents would probably disagree, but when did they ever agree with him?

Finally feeling cool enough, Zen turned the shower off and grabbed the clean clothes and underwear he'd brought in with him, putting them on after drying himself off. He was still rubbing his hair with a towel when he opened the bathroom door. That's when he heard a sweet melodic sound reach his ears, like a soft lullaby to put him to sleep. At first he thought that Arie was watching something on the television, well until he realised the singing was actually coming from his bedroom.

Slowly Zen followed after the noise, the beautiful melody growing louder the closer he got to his destination. He pushed the ajar door further open as he peeped inside. A small noise escaped his mouth at the sight of Arie losing himself in song as he gently caressed the strings of his guitar, a subtle stroke that teased at the intricacy that his fingers could perform. Thankfully he hadn't been heard and Arie continued to sing. The actor stood blissfully watching with an affectionate smile meant just for him.

As Arie reached the chorus once again, Zen joined in causing the younger man to stiffen and instantly get up from the bed, holding the guitar awkwardly. “You shouldn't have stopped on my account.”

He was clearly embarrassed that Zen had been listening, which was evident by his adorable stuttering and bright red face. “S-sorry. I-I just saw your guitar and I h-haven't been able to play mine in so long, so I just picked it up and--”

“It's perfectly fine, Arie. I did say help yourself,” Zen said, his voice still as smooth as butter. “But you didn't tell me you have even more hidden talents,” he finished with a wink and Arie swore he could have fainted.

“I, erm, well my mum used to sing to me when I was little. Singing reminds me of her so...”

Zen hummed slightly, feeling slightly devious having caught this side of him. “And here was me thinking it was me who would be offering to sing lullabies to you, but perhaps I should be making the request.”

Arie choked on the air around him, the actor's smirk coupled with the lower tone he had adopted to speak sending all sorts of suggestive thoughts into his mind. “I'm honestly not that great. I… I've never let anyone hear me sing before, I don't really know how to react right now.”

Zen finally moved into the room as he casually reached out to carefully take the instrument from Arie's shaking hand. “You sounded beautiful, Arie.”

He was definitely shaking now. Zen was less than an inch away from him, looking down at him with darkened eyes and fluttering lashes. Arie's voice hitched in his throat at their proximity, both terrified and lust filled.

The actor noticed this himself and his own body reacted straight away. It took every inch of strength for him to back off and allow Arie to breath again, the heat in the room having grown to overbearing levels. “I, uh… I should stop there. There's some things I need to work out, so I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm kicking you out, but...”

Arie nodded vigorously, already in agreement that he shouldn't still be there. Due to the fact that both of them had enjoyed each other's company so much, neither had bothered to enter the chat room all day. No doubt the other's were questioning what was going on. “No, you're right. I should go.”

“Will you be okay driving back to the apartment? I could call you a taxi if it would be easier?”

“No, I'll be fine.”

They both left the bedroom side by side as they walked to the front door, Arie grabbing his sketchbook as he went and leaving behind the drawing he did for Zen. Honestly Arie wasn't actually sure just how late it was, but he knew that it had been dark outside for some time.

“Arie… I'd like to see you again soon. Maybe even before the party?” Zen found the courage to ask, though he wasn't certain how dangerous that could be.

He turned around with a small smile. “Okay, but only if I can make a request of you...”

“Of course. Request away.”

Arie took a deep breath and gathered his courage. “I'd like to call you hyung.”

Zen just about had a nosebleed right there and then. Before his face could heat up to that level, he nodded and quickly said his goodbyes before shutting the door behind him.

Arie would seriously be the death of him. How was a man able to be so cute?!

* * *

 

The young artist turned back at the sound of Zen's door shutting and as it did, a wide grin invaded he face as he released a small giggle to himself.

This was the best day of his life. There was nothing that could happen to change that.

Or so he thought.


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how this has managed to be a new chapter every day for these past few... I couldn't tell you. Guess I just have far too much time on my hands. Anyway, I'm uncertain about whether people will enjoy this chapter since it is predominantly a filler of fluff... and admittedly fluff isn't my strong suit. I am an angsty girl, so I'm looking forward to everything kicking off in the next few chapters. Hope everyone else can stick around for that. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! And thanks for the kudos everyone!

Arie arrived back at the apartment in the early hours of the morning – 1 in the morning to be precise. Admittedly, he hadn’t realised the time until he looked at the large clock on the wall in the living room. He really had spent a long time at Zen’s. He sort of felt guilty for keeping the actor awake, even though Zen had said he tended to stay up until the early hours before in the chat. Despite the small amount of guilt, a smile spread unbidden as the time they spent together replayed over and over in his mind. The memories continued to do so as he took the time to make a late night meal, preparing to sit down and catch up on the work he had put on hold to spend the day with Zen. The day was totally worth cutting out sleep that night.

Whilst wolfing down his food, Arie turned on the RFA app to get to work and make sure none of the other members were worrying about their absence. It wouldn’t do him any favours if he didn’t continue to check in after today, especially since Jumin and Jaehee were obviously still mildly suspicious of him and anxious that he wouldn’t be able to complete his duties for the party preparation. Plus there was still an illustrious hacker on the loose that posed some sort of threat to the RFA.

He hadn’t expected, however, for the RFA to be favouring gossip over suspicion. Arie could feel his face heating crimson as he read over the chat that he had missed.

_Jumin: Is Assistant Kang here?_   
_Jumin: Assistant Kang!_

_707: lololololol >_<_   
_707: She isn’t here_   
_707: Isn’t she with you running around like a mad woman??_

_Jumin: No. If she were, I would not be looking for her._   
_Jumin: She was supposed to be handing me the latest production reports for the cat commercial we have been organising._

_707: Elly~~ ^^_   
_707: How is my angel?_

_Jumin: She is not your angel._   
_Jumin: And her name is Elizabeth 3rd._

_707: That’s what I called her_   
_707: Elly~~_

_Jumin: You can be intolerable._

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

_Jaehee: Mr. Han_   
_Jaehee: Oh, you were looking for me?_

_Jumin: Yes. Where is the report you were supposed to give me?_

_Jaehee: I dropped it by your office already._   
_Jaehee: Try looking under the fax file._

_Jumin: Ah, I have it._

_707: MYSTERY SOLVED!!_   
_707: Now Jumin can work on making Elly pretty on a commercial~~_

_Jumin: Elizabeth 3rd_

_Jaehee: Have either of you heard from Arie or Zen today?_   
_Jaehee: Neither of them have come into the chat since this morning_

_Jumin: No doubt Zen is wallowing in self pity after he injured himself._   
_Jumin: I offered him a job with me, but he refused._

_Jaehee: It must be very distressing for him to have to give up that role_   
_Jaehee: It’s understandable that he is depressed_   
_Jaehee: And the job you offered included an animal he is allergic to_

_707: LOLOLOLOL_   
_707: Did they not mention it to anyone else?_   
_707: Oooooo~~ A secret love affair that only the world’s greatest hacker is aware of!!_

_Jaehee: !??!?_

_Jumin: What are you talking about now?_

_707: Arie and Zen, of course!!_   
_707: Arie asked me where Zen lived today so he could go and comfort him_   
_707: They’ve obviously been together throughout the night_   
_707: So romantic~_

_Jaehee: I… seriously doubt that to be the case_

_Jumin: Hm, it may explain some of the comments Arie has made_

_Jaehee: You… don’t really think Arie likes Zen, do you?_

_Jumin: I am not certain how it is any of our business. Nor do I care if they do hold some mutual affection for each other. What is important is convincing Zen to do the cat commercial._   
_Jumin: Could I convince Arie to persuade Zen to take the job?_

Reading the passing remarks of the other RFA members as they debated the ins and outs of his relationship with Zen caused Arie to have minor palpitations as he struggled for breath. Never before had he felt so completely transparent, as if his life was a deck of cards and they were sharing the pack around.

_Jaehee: I am unsure whether they could truly like each other or not_   
_Jaehee: Zen definitely has a soft spot for Arie_   
_Jaehee: But this could be very dangerous for him_

Arie couldn’t bring himself to read any longer. He was completely mortified. Instead he tried to focus his efforts on replying to the emails of potential party guests, knowing he definitely wouldn’t be getting any sleep now – and he definitely ignored the unread messages from Jaehee.

* * *

 

Learning his lines for the new role was the only productive thing Zen could think to do to pass the time, because sleep was obviously out of the question. He was far too excited to be able to rest his head. Plus he had to catch up on the time he had missed working. Not that he regretted a second of it.

So there he lay, crashed out on his sofa with a huge grin on his face as he tried to focus on the words in front of him. Admittedly, stopping himself from thinking of Arie wasn’t going as planned. Every time he read a romantic line, Arie would appear in his mind as he thought about how he would react if he actually recreated these scenes for him. He could easily imagine him blushing sweetly as he grew more and more flustered.

Zen would love to see that.

The actor’s daydreams were cut short by the intrusion of his door bell. Confused, he checked his watch and was surprised to see it was past one in the morning. Who could possibly be ringing his door bell at this time? He thought about ignoring it and pretending he had already fallen asleep. At least until an image of Arie outside, coming back and unable to stay away, formed and straight away Zen got up from the couch and moved to open the door. Deep inside, Zen had hoped Arie insisted on staying when Zen told him to leave, despite it being wildly inappropriate considering the thoughts he’d been having.

It’s fair to say the actor was both disappointed and surprised to find Echo Girl outside his door this late into the night. “Echo Girl?”

“Zen!” She exclaimed happily, practically jumping on him before he could even finish opening the door.

“What are you doing here?” He asked nervously, his eyes dashing around for any people with cameras lurking on the street.

“I sneaked out to see you!”

“You sneaked out?! What if someone sees you?” Zen was extremely nervous and he did not like the direction this encounter was taking. What was this girl thinking?

“Who cares?! We’re working together, aren’t we? Besides, as I told you before, a scandal with me would be great for your career.”

Zen was low-key pissed off. He didn’t want this girl anywhere near his house, let alone in the middle of the night. He would never show it, however. Since she was still a lady, he had to be polite. “I don’t want to get more popular through that. Please go home so people will not misunderstand the situation.” A flash of Arie appeared before his eyes.

“No! It was really hard sneaking out,” she whined and Zen had to stop his teeth from grating.

“God… why did you come here? We already talked this morning.”

Suddenly she swayed her body in an attempt at looking seductive and deepened the tone of her voice. “Don’t tell me you don’t know? There’s only one reason why a woman would stand in front of a man’s door at this hour.”

Now Zen wasn’t even trying to hide his anger. He was furious that this girl had the gall to disturb him so late in the night and spoil his perfect day. “Ssh!” He hissed at her as he lurched forward, more determined to keep her out.

Apparently she wasn’t understanding him. “Zen, don’t be shy,” she bent forwards slightly, winking, her chest pushed forwards as if to entice him. “I’m sure you were tormented with desire as soon as you saw me. My manager told me this frequently happens in the entertainment industry--”

He couldn’t bare to listen to this any longer. “Hey, what’s your real name?” He questioned, cutting her off mid sentence.

“Oh… my real name? It’s kind of embarrassing to say, but erm… can’t I go inside first?”

Zen could only imagine what Arie would be thinking right now if he saw this. He felt as if he was betraying him regardless of the fact he wasn’t doing anything to lead her on. Why couldn’t she see that he just wanted her to leave? “What’s your real name, Echo Girl?” He repeated much more forcefully.

“… Kyungju Choi. It’s not a sophisticated name so I wasn’t going to tell you, but… I guess you should call me by my real name now we’re getting intimate--”

“Kyungju.” He cut her off again. “Stop talking and--” When she responded with excitement at his demand, he was truly exasperated. How could someone be this dense? “Go home.”

Her face morphed into shock as she digested what he had been trying to tell her all along. “What?”

“Go. Home.”

“Z-Zen, what’s wrong with you? You’re kidding, right? I wasn’t going to bring this up but my breasts are natural and a size D so--”

Zen wanted to laugh out loud. Truly, he did. Only his inner fury was stopping him. This girl had no idea how far off the mark she was. No more mister nice guy. “GO HOME.”

“What about me don’t you like? I even helped you get the role! You know that’s all my doing!”

Arie’s voice played in his mind as he thought of the conversation they’d shared in the chat room. You have the talent and the looks to pursue anything you want to. Echo Girl would be so lucky to perform with someone as talented as you are. Arie had said that, not because he expected anything from him, but because he genuinely believed it. “I don’t need to do anything like this for a role. Go home.” He would definitely not say it again.

“What do you mean you don’t need to do anything? Are you really an actor?!” Zen glared at her as she lowered her eyes to the ground and took a deep breath. “Is it because I’m too precious that you can’t put your hands on me?”

He had heard enough. Especially so when she reached out to grab him to try and force him to touch her. He felt a little sick. “Kyungju, apparently I’m not making myself clear.” Zen would say anything to get rid of her at this point. Damn the consequences. “I already have someone I like.”

The innocent pretence that Echo Girl had tried to maintain was nowhere to be seen as she glowered at him ferociously. “Who is it?!”

“You don’t need to know. I’m sorry, but if I was unable to control myself in front of D sized breasts, you’d already be inside. As it happens, I can. If you don’t go home right now, you will never see me again. Of course we won’t be on stage together either. If you don’t want to take a cab, I can call your manager to come and get you in a limousine...”

“You talk like Jumin.”

Zen scowled, unable to understand what she meant before she ran off crying down the street. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad as he watched after her. He was just thankful she’d finally gone – even if it meant the end of that role.

Suddenly he remembered his confession, and although it was said in the spur of the moment, Zen truly believed he liked Arie. It was the first time admitting it both to himself and out loud, but now he couldn’t think of anything else. It would be difficult, but love was important and Zen wanted to explore it with Arie – and only with Arie.

Now Echo Girl was quickly forgotten as Zen limped back into the front room with excitement bubbling, determined to tell Arie exactly how he felt. He was confident that the young man recuperated his feelings and the actor wanted to lay claim on him as quickly as possible before someone like Seven would try and weasel their way in. Seven must already know what he looks like, so there was no way that the red head couldn’t think he was cute. The thought alone was enough to spur him on.

Luckily Arie was still awake as well.

_Zen: Arie! You made it home safe?_

_Yoosung: Zen!! Finally!~_   
_Yoosung: You came online_

_Arie: Yeah, got here no problem_

_Zen: Thank goodness~_   
_Zen: Were you waiting for me Yoosung?_

_Yoosung: We’ve all been discussing your relationship with Arie_   
_Yoosung: Arie kept running off whenever we brought it up :/_   
_Yoosung: So could it be you two have feelings for each other?_

_Zen: Haha, well…_   
_Zen: I think that is something for me and Arie to figure out_

_Yoosung: :OOOOOOOOOOOOO_   
_Yoosung: But you always seemed so interested in women~_

_Zen: Hmm… it’s less to do with Arie being male and more to do with him being… him._

_Arie: You’re making me blush, hyung…_

_Yoosung: Ahh~~ So cute!!_   
_Yoosung: It’s really surprising, but…_   
_Yoosung: I support you two 100% ^^_

_Arie: I honestly can’t even believe this is happening_   
_Arie: I keep pinching myself_

Zen smiled at his phone screen at Arie’s response. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wanted to tell the world how he felt about his talented, adorable, innocent prince.

_Yoosung: I don’t think Jaehee will be pleased tho_

_Zen: Hmm~~_   
_Zen: Well I appreciate Jaehee looking out for me_   
_Zen: But this is something I’ll handle myself_

* * *

 

Arie, having given up with work for the night, lay in bed with his phone the only device illuminating his room and his smiling face. He couldn’t remember a time he had been given the luxury of being this happy. Life always seemed to have other ideas on the direction it should take, that he eventually stopped battling against. Maybe life wasn’t being as cruel as he believed. Maybe it was just leading him to this exact moment.

_Zen: But I’d like to discuss this with you further, Arie~_   
_Zen: Can I call you?_

He jumped in excitement at the offer, feeling like a giddy teenager with a crush once again. Though, he wasn’t far off.

_Arie: Yeah, okay_

_Yoosung: Oooo~~_   
_Yoosung: You two are actually making me jealous_   
_Yoosung: Especially since you know what Arie looks like now_

_Zen: Don’t be getting any ideas, Yoosung!_   
_Zen: He’s already mine_

 

Arie coughed as he read the playful banter between the pair. He felt a cool chill of desire slither down his back in response to Zen’s possessiveness. His body was already reacting and he almost couldn’t stop from reaching out to touch himself. That would definitely not be the right course of action when Zen was about to call him. Not so innocent after all.

_Yoosung: lololololol_   
_Yoosung: I was only joking_

_Zen: Hmm… Oh, and I should probably let everyone know that I have decided to give up the role with Echo Girl_

_Arie: What?! Why?_

_Yoosung: Yeah, where’s this coming from, Zen?_

_Zen: Ah, well… I realised today when Echo Girl came over trying to seduce me that the way I got the role wasn’t the way I should have._

_Arie: SHE WHAT?!_

_Zen: Now, now. You’re not jealous are you? ;-)_   
_Zen: Don’t worry. I sent her away_

_Yoosung: I can’t believe she would do that!!_

_Arie: I can._   
_Arie: I just wish I’d been there. I would have told her exactly what I thought of her_

_Zen: Lololol_   
_Zen: I would have liked to have seen it_   
_Zen: Well, anyway, I’ll be calling Arie now_   
_Zen: don’t stay up too late playing video games, Yoosung_

_Yoosung: Yup ^^_   
_Yoosung: Don’t stay up too late talking to Arie_

_Zen: No promises ;-)_

_Arie: Hahahaha…_   
_Arie: Bye, Yoosung_

_Yoosung: Seeya~_

He exited the chat and waited patiently for Zen’s call. He thought about calling the actor first, but decided against it since Zen was the one who asked to ring. The irritation he felt upon hearing about Echo Girl would not ruin his day, especially since it was already taken care of and she’d been put in her place. So, with bated breath, Arie’s thumb hovered over where he would quickly slide to answer the incoming call. Not a moment later, he did just that.

“H-Hello?” He said timidly, his voice sounding breathless as his nerves overpowered him. When Zen didn’t respond immediately, he probed further. “Hyung?”

“Ah, you’re too cute when you call me that,” Zen finally replied, thankfully sounding much more confident than Arie did. The conversation would be an incoherent mess if they both couldn’t speak.

Arie managed a small laugh, his face burning up with nerves. The whole dynamic of their relationship had altered over the course of the day and they were both still learning where that left them. “Zen… Did you truly mean what you said in the chat?”

“Of course I did! I… I realised today just how special you are and I don’t want to let go of this feeling. It doesn’t matter what anyone else will say, I don’t care about the names I may be called… You can’t label the connection we share, and I want to explore us further.” A choked sob escaped through Arie’s trembling lips, unable to gain his bearings at hearing such a heartfelt confession. “Woah, Arie, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I’m just so happy. I can’t even believe this is real. Is it not a dream?”

“No, it isn’t,” Zen replied warmly, a hint of a smile evident through the tone of his voice. “Ahh~ I wish I could be there to hold you right now to prove that it isn’t… I guess we’ll just have to save that for another night.” His flirty tone had returned as if to punctuate how close to reality this really was. Suddenly he laughed that beautiful laugh that always took his breath away. “I should stop saying stuff like that,” he said, still laughing. “I’m just torturing myself.”

“And me as well. I want to be with you now more than anything.” Apparently, with Zen’s confirmation that them becoming an item was real, Arie’s confidence had surged and was now able to direct his inner thoughts to voiced feelings.

“We’ll meet again soon… and next time, I won’t let you disappear so easily.” Arie groaned into his pillow, trying to muffle the sound as to hide the effect Zen had on him. He heard it regardless. “Be careful, Arie. Those noises are making me a little hot under the collar.”

“S-Sorry… It’s just I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Nor me,” the actor replied honestly. Of course he had a string of past female lovers, especially during his days with the motorbike gang, but he couldn’t remember a time where seeing the other person happy was the sole reason he was with them. “Oh, I was meant to ask if you wanted me to pick up your guitar from your old apartment? I could bring it back to mine so you can come and get it whenever you want.”

Arie smiled at the suggestion, happy that Zen had even thought to do something like that for him. “Are you sure you’re not just offering so I’ll have to come over to yours?”

Zen faked an exasperated breath. “How could you think of me so lowly?” Arie laughed and the actor couldn’t imagine a more perfect sound. “Okay, you caught me. That may have something to do with it.”

“In that case, you can definitely do so,” He replied as smoothly as he could, rolling over his bed onto his stomach, kicking his legs in the air feeling very much like a young teenager attempting to flirt in that moment.

“Oh? It’s a date then. Give me the address of your old apartment and I’ll go collect it at soon as I can. Is there anything else you’ll need whilst I’m there?”

Arie hummed in contemplation, having not really thought about his old place a lot since leaving. He had no sentimental connections there… nothing he truly desired to remember either. Aside from his guitar, was there anything? He’d already shopped for more clothes after college one day and everything else was practically provided for him. Was there anything…? Suddenly he remembered the memory stick that lay in the dresser in his bedroom. “Yeah, actually… Would you be able to grab a small memory stick from my bedroom? It has some old photographs on it I should probably keep.”

“Of course. Just text me the address later, okay?”

Feeling bold, Arie decided to tease Zen a little. “Oh… would you be able to grab some of my underwear as well?”

The actor spluttered out a cough at the request. “Erm… Yes. I can do that. But, eh, isn’t that a little…?”

Arie laughed loudly, proud he was able to be the one to fluster the actor for once. “I’m only kidding, Zen.”

“Oh, I see. Enjoy flustering me?” He retorted in a teasing tone.

“Now you know how it feels. Do you know how many times I’ve had to try and hide my red face from you?”

“Probably, since you were so bad at hiding it.” Now it was Zen’s turn to laugh as Arie sighed in humiliation.

“You’re cruel.”

Their conversation lasted for hours, passing the time by chatting about general stuff they liked, hobbies, silly secrets and past memories that would no doubt come back to haunt them both. They both enjoyed dropping in flirty comments and then acting coy about doing so. Neither of them wanted the phone call to end, but when the sun started peaking over the horizon, they both knew they shouldn’t stay on the phone any longer. They needed to at least have a couple of hours sleep before they proceeded with the rest of the day.

“Sleep well, hyung,” Arie murmured with half lidded eyes, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.

“Yes, sweet dreams, my prince.” The younger man was bright crimson after hearing the nickname for the first time, hanging up the phone quickly so he didn’t end up groaning down the phone once again. He pushed the pillow into his face after placing the device on the bedside table, urging his heart to slow so he could sleep peacefully with dreams of Zen. At least until he had to get up for college.

Before Arie could properly feel as if he had slept, however, he was dragged from the realm of dreams by the shrill ringing of his phone. With a displeased moan, he glanced over at the clock to see it was actually 8:35 am. Still not happy with having his sleep interrupted, he huffed as he grabbed his phone and answered it, not bothering to check the I.D.

“Good morning, Arie.”

Initially the person’s voice didn’t register with the sleepyhead. As soon as he realised who it was, he shot up from his position and coughed to clear his throat. “Oh, hi, Jaehee. How’s it going?” He asked as innocently as he could. He really didn’t want to go through this conversation to be honest.

“Please excuse my rudeness for jumping straight to the point, but… what is there between you and Zen?”

Oh, boy. He knew this was coming. There would be no point lying either since she no doubt already knew what was between him and Zen, she just wanted to confirm it for herself. “I… I think we have feelings for each other.”

A pregnant pause. “I see.” Another pause. “Do you plan to act upon those feelings despite how they may potentially ruin Zen’s promising career?” Those words cut Arie deeply. He’d been selfishly putting off thoughts of how they’re relationship could threaten everything else Zen held dear. In his euphoric state, he tricked himself into believing that nothing else would change if they were together. They’d just be happy, with Zen becoming more popular with his skills as an actor and Arie pursuing his dreams of being a professional portrait artist. Thinking about it, though, he knew how terribly this could all go and how they could hurt themselves in the process.

But, for goodness’ sake, he’d just gained his new family and he’d be damned if he let it go so easily. So people could call him selfish, they could say that them being together was wrong! None of that mattered to him. Arie truly believed that him and Zen could push through that and still achieve their dreams. People had to see that what they shared was genuine! If he could persuade Jaehee of this, then he was already half way there.

“Yes.”

“Pardon?” She seemed surprised.

“I said ‘yes’. Look, I know you want what’s best for Zen and I know you believe that as an actor, Zen should be shared amongst his fans and remain unconnected with love. But, if you can excuse my french, that’s bullshit!” He heard Jaehee gasp in shock at his foul language which he previously never thought to use in front of the other RFA members – a line of etiquette having been maintained whilst getting to know them. Arie was pacing around his bedroom now, not thinking – just speaking. “Zen isn’t an object. He’s a person. A person with real human feelings. For the longest time he’s been without love in his life, just like me. He’s thrown himself into his work because it has to be worth something. It has to be worth leaving his family behind. It has to be worth being brave enough to choose his own path despite the hardships. It has to be worth doing bad things to people just to survive. But he doesn’t want to do it alone. He never did. And damn it, neither did I!”

Arie hadn’t realised he’d been gradually raising his voice and he instantly felt both terrified and sorry to Jaehee. “Oh my… I’m sorry, Jaehee. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. Please forgive me?”

“No, it’s, uh… I should be the one to apologise. I didn’t think this was possible, but… perhaps you know even more of Zen than I do in the short time you’ve spent together. He obviously has really opened up to you. You care deeply for him and I can tell he cares deeply for you. So, what I’m trying to say is... just be careful.”

Arie was pleased Jaehee had finally come to understand him. Perhaps now she wouldn’t be so suspicious of him and he can speak openly about his feelings for Zen to those they can trust. “We will be. I promise I won’t do anything that could harm his career.”

“Yes. Thank you. We will speak more later, Arie. Good day to you.” Evidently still flustered, Jaehee didn’t allow him the chance to respond before she ended the call. Despite the conversations heaviness, Arie felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders now they both knew where the other stood. No more running away from this.

He was going to face everything with Zen head on.


	6. Revenge strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. All the angst. 
> 
> This took a little longer because I got a little distracted by Final Fantasy XV... But I'm back with renewed vigour! Hope you enjoy it :)

The morning at college had thus far been a slow one. Arie sat listening to the rain tapping against the window as his professor lectured a student on his use of monotonous colour in the middle of the class room. His left hand propped against his head on the table, whilst his other stroked the sides of his phone that lay in his pocket. After waking up in the morning, Zen had wished him well before telling him he was going to the doctor’s to hopefully get his cast removed. So, Arie waited patiently for a message from the actor with, hopefully, good news.

The dank, foreboding weather seemed like quite the contradiction in that moment, considering Arie had never felt happier. It was unlike him to not be able to focus on his artwork and stare outside, but Zen just had that affect on him. Having Zen made him both determined and distracted, but he would have it no other way.

Just then, Arie’s phone vibrated in his pocket again to signal a new message. He glanced at his professor to check that he was preoccupied and then pulled out the device to read it.

_‘The cast is off! I feel like I’ve just been freed from a padlocked cage. I’ve never been more grateful for my super human healing speeds.’ - Zen, 10:45am_

Attached to the message was a picture of Zen’s leg, free from its confines and looking as healthy as ever. Arie smiled to himself, happy that the actor was able to return to his usual determined self and get to work on any acting project that came up next.

_‘It’s a very handsome leg. I’m glad I’ve finally been able to see it since it’s just as handsome as your other one.’ - Arie, 10:47am_

“You must have found someone.” Arie’s smile faltered at the interruption. He glanced upwards to see Huni still working despite him evidently having talked. His fellow art student rarely spoke up and that was the reason Arie had chosen this seat in particular. Before the RFA, he didn’t want anyone to get close to him and that seemed to suit Huni fine as well.

“Erm… I guess you could say that,” Arie replied stoically, still confused as to why Huni was suddenly talking.

“I’m glad really. I could tell you needed someone, but no one here seemed to faze you. You just tended to look right through people, as if you weren’t really seeing them at all. It seemed lonely.” Huni didn’t once turn his eyes away from his sketch as he spoke, his pencil gliding against the canvas in a well rehearsed manner.

Before Arie could respond, his phone vibrated again and he glanced down with a barely concealed smile.

_‘Well I’m certain my leg wishes to meet you too ;-) When do I get to see you again?’ - Zen, 10:52am_

“She must be really special to grab your attention like that,” Huni interjected once again. Arie couldn’t decide if he was irritated or flattered that someone he barely spoke to was taking an interest in his life. Probably more the former, though he would never say it.

_‘Soon, I hope. You know I would leave college right now to come see you if you asked.’ - Arie, 10:54am_

“It’s a guy actually,” Arie retorted without a hint of hesitation.

Huni’s eyes widened with mild surprise, before he regained his composure and smiled kindly. “Well as long as he makes you happy… who cares, right?”

_‘I know you would, but I would never ask that of you. How selfish of me would it be to continue with my dream whilst stripping yours from you. Absolutely not. You stay and continue to be the artistic prince you are supposed to be ;-) I’m patient enough to wait for you, though it pains me to do so.’ Zen, 10:57am_

So smooth. He was always so smooth. Arie could feel the butterflies in his stomach once again from his casual kindness and flirtation that only Zen managed to use correctly. He knew exactly how to make him smile, blush and fawn all at the same time. He was ordering him to stay in college, but never before had Arie wanted to leave more. But he could be obedient, and he would do as he was told.

“He’s the greatest person I’ve ever met,” Arie started saying, not really caring who he was talking to nor conscience of it for the first time in forever. “The world might care that we’re both men, but we certainly won’t.”

“I promise you, the world won’t care. At least, the world that matters.”

Arie and Huni exchanged glances for the first time, both sharing sincere understanding through their smiles as they returned to silence to concentrate on their work with Arie’s phone returning to his pocket.

* * *

 

The lunch bell rang signalling for Arie’s stomach to finally stop grumbling with the promise of food. He prepared a home-made lunch box before setting off and was now on his way to eat it outside in his usual spot of solitude. It didn’t matter to him that it had been raining, since he sat under a shelter outside that was rarely invaded by others, especially on a wet day.

As he sat eating, he wondered what the other RFA members were up to. No doubt Yoosung was also on his lunch break, whilst Jumin and Jaehee were most likely working. But he couldn’t be sure what 707 was up to since the man was like an enigma, and he hadn’t heard from Zen for a couple of hours.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Arie opened up the chat room. He read over the chat he missed and it seemed like Jumin and Zen had been speaking to each other earlier. Those two in a chat together alone wasn’t usually a great idea since they both seemed to get off on annoying each other, but it seemed a little different this time. Zen seemed more open and even told Jumin he would have accepted the cat modelling offer if it weren’t for his allergy. Then Arie’s mood turned somewhat sour as he read the next part…

_Jumin: Did you do something to Echo Girl?_

_Zen: What? Why??_

_Jumin: There was a woman who came by earlier and screamed something about revenge…_   
_Jumin: And apparently it was Echo Girl._

Arie could feel his stomach tighten, his fists grasping on his can of drink just a little bit harder. He was angry.

_Zen: I guess she would have something against me._

_Jumin: So something did happen._

_Zen: But… why would she go to you?!_

_Jumin: How would I know?_

_Zen: Ugh… I guess by revenge_   
_Zen: She means firing me from the musical._

Arie wanted to believe that was the only thing Echo Girl would do since Zen had already decided to give up the role. But that foreboding feeling had returned and somehow he knew it wouldn’t end there.

_Jumin: No regrets?_

_Zen: I’d be lying if I said there’s none… but I think it’s out of my hands already._   
_Zen: I don’t want Arie to worry about me._   
_Zen: I’m going to take my cast off and meet the director,_   
_Zen: and ask him if I can take that role I passed earlier…_   
_Zen: I think everything will be fine ^^_

Arie wasn’t certain how he felt in that moment. He was angry that Echo Girl had threatened Zen and Jumin, but he was also upset there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. He was just an art student.

_Yoosung: Arie!!!! You’re being really quiet!_

_707: Meow_

Oh, Seven and Yoosung were in the chat.

_Arie: Sorry… I was just reading about what Jumin and Zen spoke about earlier_

_Yoosung: Yeah… we were just talking about that to_   
_Yoosung: Do you think Jumin was serious_   
_Yoosung: about Echo Girl coming and screaming about revenge?_

_Arie: I don’t know…_   
_Arie: I’m worried about Zen though_   
_Arie: He hasn’t text me either_

_Yoosung: I honestly can’t believe it_   
_Yoosung: Echo Girl looks super nice and innocent on TV_

_707: LOLOLOLOLOL_   
_707: She’s definitely not innocent_

_Yoosung: What?_

_707: I’ve done research_

_Arie: It doesn’t take research to realise she’s not innocent_   
_Arie: Eyes are good enough_

_707: Then maybe Yoosung needs glasses!_   
_707: Yoosung, get your eyes checked!!_

_Yoosung: My eyes are fine!_   
_Yoosung: But what research?_

_707: I researched several things._   
_707: I get requested to look into celebrities all the time_

_Arie: But nothing you can tell us, right?_

Arie had kind of gotten Seven sussed by this point. He loved to tease the other members with information they can’t have in an effort to rile them and have some fun. Sometimes he even gave false information because he knows the likes of Yoosung will believe it. It was his way of joking around, but honestly, Arie wasn’t in a joking mood.

_707: Correctomondo!_

_Yoosung: Aww, come on, Seven!!_

_Arie: I’ve got to go, guys_   
_Arie: I need to try calling Zen and make sure he’s okay_

_Yoosung: Okay, Arie_   
_Yoosung: I’m sure everything will be fine_

_707: Yeah, it’ll be fine._   
_707: Talk soon_

Arie closed the chatroom with a slight huff. He was aware that Zen would potentially be in a meeting with the director to try and secure his old role, but he would have to risk it in order to put his heart at ease. Quickly his finger pressed the speed dial button before he could change his mind. The rings seemed to match the heavy beats of his heart, his only focus being on whether the actor would pick up the phone. Thankfully, he did.

“Hello?” Zen was whispering, which meant they would not have long to talk. “What’s up?”

“Are you in a meeting?” Arie asked nervously, wondering if his suspicions were accurate.

“Yeah. The director just popped outside to answer a phone call, but I won’t be able to talk long.”

“I know, it’s okay. I just… I was wondering if you were okay? Echo Girl hasn’t tried to get in contact with you has she?” Arie free hand tapped against his leg, unable to keep still from worry. He’d never had to worry about anyone other than himself after his parents’ death. It was a little overwhelming.

“Oh, um… she did see me earlier. She wasn’t very coherent and she mentioned that the role wasn’t happening. Nothing to worry about.”

Arie wasn’t buying it. It seemed like Zen was purposely trying to be nonchalant about the incident. “Are you sure? She didn’t say anything else? Nothing about revenge?”

“Ahh~ my sweet prince. There’s really no need to worry. I’m sure this will all blow over soon.” Just as Arie was about to interject about him seemingly not being cautious enough, he interrupted. “Ah, but the director’s back. I have to go now. Goodbye, my love.” Then the call ended. The end tone rang in Arie’s ears as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Something was nagging at the back of his mind, like a half forgotten dream that you can’t seem to remember no matter how hard you try. But he didn’t have time to think on it further as the bell signalled for him to return to class. With a heavy sigh and feeling like dead weight, Arie dragged himself back inside – the rain suddenly crashing down much harder.

* * *

 

Never before had a college day felt so long to Arie. He had gotten back into class, attempted to focus numerous times on his assignment, been lectured by the professor for making numerous mistakes, been encouraged by Huni who all of a sudden believed them to be friends, but all Arie could do was stare at the clock and hope to get home soon. So as soon as the class bell rang, Arie didn’t hesitate to pack his stuff and dart out the door. He had after school art sessions as well that he would typically attend, but he wouldn’t be waiting around today. He needed to get back as soon as he could and there was a long drive to be had first.

It was already 5:47pm by the time Arie got back to the apartment and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He wasn’t messing around cooking a proper meal today. Ramen would be good enough for tonight as he got to work on replying to emails for the RFA, whilst also hoping for Zen to get in touch with him soon. This nervousness that sat embedded in the pit of his stomach would not cease and it had him constantly on edge. But perhaps this is what it meant to be in love.

After one particularly tiresome email to an extravagant party guest he couldn’t even remember being suggested to him, his phone began ringing next to him. Instantaneously, his hand reached out to grab the device expecting to see Zen’s call ID. It wasn’t Zen. It was Jaehee.

“Hello?” Arie asked tiredly, disappointed it wasn’t his boyfriend calling to let him know whether he got the role or not.

“Hello, Arie...” A long pause passed, which was all he needed to know something bad had happened.

“What is it?”

“I think you should probably turn on the news channel… I just thought you should know.” Before he could question her further, Jaehee ended the call and left him dumbfounded.

Arie wasn’t very fond of watching television. Since moving into Rika’s apartment, he hadn’t turned on the T.V. once. He was beginning to think he was about to find out why.  
With unsteady feet, he got up to switch on the device manually since he had no idea where the remote was. The news channel was already on, and the main headline blared in front of his eyes with a blurred photo of Zen dominating the screen as they accused him of horrendous acts.

Arie wanted to scream and cry at the same time. A ferociousness burned inside of him he previously wasn’t aware existed. How could they sit there, accusing him of being a monster who would harm another when they hadn’t even met him! Zen was the kindest, sweetest, most polite person that he had had the honour of meeting. Damn, Echo Girl to hell! He was pissed.

Still very angry, Arie grabbed his mobile phone and called Zen straight away. He had to know the actor was okay. He had to hear his voice.

Except, he wasn’t okay.

“Hello, Arie...” His voice sounded cold and distant, as if he was in a state of shock, which he most likely was.

“Zen, babe, are you all right? No, of course you’re not all right. Is there anything I can do? I swear to god...”

The actor managed a very light chuckle, though it seemed ironic rather than mirthful. “You could call me babe again, if you like.”

He found himself crying. His eyes were just flooding and his lips quivered, yet his voice was as steady as a beating drum. Anger and rage were motivating him far more than his sadness. “I’m so pissed off, Zen! How could she do this to you?! How could she fuck you over like this?! You did nothing wrong! What the fuck is happening that the media can report this shit without investigating first!”

“Wow, someone has truly let the cat out of the bag. I quite like it when you curse. It’s sexy.”

“Stop it, Zen. I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying not to make me worry. But… it’s okay. I know you must be hurting a lot right now.”

The audible sniffles that reached Arie’s ears, not only broke his heart, but shattered it into pieces. The idea of Zen being alone, trapped in his home as swarms of reporters invaded his privacy fuelled the fire within. He didn’t want Zen to be alone at a time like this. He wanted to be able to show him he wasn’t alone. People would still support him. Jaehee would always be there for him. And he had Arie for life.

“I’m coming over.” Arie finally decided as he moved to grab his car keys.

“No, Arie!”

“Why not? Zen I don’t want you to be alone...”

“Please, love… stay away for now. I don’t want you seeing me like this. I only want you to see the best parts of me from now on.”

“Zen… every part of you is the best.”

The actor snorted with a sob filled laugh, though there was nothing amusing about the situation. “Thank you for saying so… but please don’t come. There are… already reporters outside my door as well. I just need time to figure out how I’m going to fix this. If I can even fix this...”

Arie wiped away his own tears, his voice finally giving away as he tried to muffle how useless and pathetic he felt that he could do nothing to help the man he loved. “I love you, Zen...”

Zen’s voice hitched at his declaration, evidently taken aback by it. “I… love you too, Arie. I’m so sorry you have to go through this too.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t worry about me in this situation. I just feel so useless. There’s nothing I can do for you and I hate it! I’m just a stupid, penniless art student. At least if I was rich like Jumin, I could bribe them into silence, or pay for a private detective to prove the truth. I’m hopeless...”

“You’re none of those things, Arie. Please don’t say that you are. It is true that if we were rich, we could no doubt deal with this situation… but it was fame and money that dragged me into this awful situation in the first place. I love you for who you are right now. The man who is worrying for me and listening to me so I am not alone.”

Arie took a deep breath, regaining his composure. He was no use to Zen if he was also a broken mess over this. Zen was suffering more, after all. “Okay… Then I won’t come over. But remember we’re all here for you at the RFA. You’re not alone.”

“I know, love. I’m just going to need a little time first. Maybe this will all blow over quickly?”

Arie had sworn he’d heard those words before. “Yeah, hopefully.”


	7. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again. I had this chapter half written for months but just never got around to finishing it. Oops. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7 - Unknown**

* * *

 

The underground apartment lay mostly in shadows. The only light illuminating the darkness situated on a table in the corner of the room. Zen sat wallowing in despair all through the night, unable to even consider closing his eyes as the ruckus outside his door never seemed to cease. He attempted to go to the shop nearby earlier in the day, but hadn’t managed to take a step before a swarm of flashes rendered him immobile and scared him back into solitude.

Now and again Zen would pick up his phone and search the internet for the latest news article reporting on him. Every word he read he felt his heart being ripped in two as journalists soured his reputation without thought for the truth. All they could think of was their big, fat pay checks whilst he could stand to lose everything. Well… not everything.

Arie had been trying to contact him throughout the night, but Zen couldn’t bring himself to go to the phone any longer. He was embarrassed that he’d gotten himself into this situation. Although it was Echo Girl that spread the false accusation, it was also his fault for having been to greedy that he was now facing a public outcry and his reputation was in tatters. He knew Arie was only worried for him, but he couldn’t bare the thought that he could leave him because of this. He had faith that it wouldn’t happen, yet the doubts crept in. How could they not when his face was plastered across the media with vile headlines that condemned him?

His phone buzzed beside him once more. Reluctantly he picked it up to read the latest message from either Jaehee, Yoosung or Arie. They were the ones who contacted him the most. He’d spoken to Seven and Jumin earlier in the chat and Seven seemed adamant he would find some way to fix the mess… but he didn’t seem to know how. Jumin, on the other hand, was also dealing with a false report on his sexuality. But what bothered Zen the most was how little he seemed fazed by it. That stupid jerk robot… And V? He hadn’t heard anything from V.

‘I know you want to be left alone, so I’m sorry I’m constantly texting you to check if you’re okay. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. So, please… text me when you can. I want to know you’re safe.’ Arie, 3:58 am

* * *

 

After hitting send on the latest text, Arie dropped his head back on the desk as he struggled to keep his head up. Two days of little to no sleep was catching up to him in a very profound way. But despite his need to rest, he was determined to stay awake. His anger was the perpetuating force in him managing to do so. After his phone call with Zen, he’d tried prying Echo Girl’s residence location from Seven, who then had the job of calming him down on top of everything else he was doing. It didn’t take Arie long to realise that him going over to her house would do Zen no favours, even if it may possible satiate his frustration somewhat.

So, when Arie discovered Zen drove off on his motorbike later that day, whilst he forced himself to reply to emails, his mind morphs into a haze of hysteria. There was no chance Arie would be going into college today. He had to focus his efforts on consoling the man he loved, who was currently nowhere to be found nor responding to his messages at all.

_Yoosung: He’s still not come back_   
_Yoosung: I tried calling but he didn’t pick up_

_Arie: I know…_   
_Arie: I’m really worried about him_   
_Arie: He’s not in a good way_

_Jumin: I don’t know why everyone is so concerned about Zen all of a sudden._   
_Jumin: He drinks, he smokes, and now he’s riding his motorcycle. The worst._

_Arie: Jumin, I appreciate that you’re not quite in touch with human emotion_   
_Arie: But Zen is having a tough time and that’s why we’re worried_   
_Arie: He could get hurt!_

_Yoosung: Arie…_

_Jumin: I’m just saying it was very foolish of him to take it out for a ride when he even had an accident in the past._

_Arie: What?! Why did nobody mention this sooner?! And you’re still questioning why we’re worried?_

_Jumin: Either way, I can probably guess where he went._

_Yoosung: Where?!_

_Jumin: I know of a place. It’s sort of his secret place I guess you can say._

_Arie: Then can’t you just tell me where he is so I can see if he’s okay?_

_Jumin: I’m not certain if that is a good idea. I only know of this secret because of the meeting Rika and V set up so I could offer him assistance in his career pursuits. It may not be wise to divulge the information without consent._

Suddenly a lot of things made a lot more sense to him. Zen’s dislike for Jumin stemmed from their first meeting, which no doubt left a sour taste in the actor’s mouth because of Jumin’s casual flaunting of his wealth and offer of charity where it was not desired. What propelled it most likely came from a lack of understanding on both sides.

_Arie: Then can you at least see him?_   
_Arie: Please, Jumin. Bring him home_

_Jumin: I’ve set off to do just that._   
_Jumin: Besides, I have another job offer for him I’m certain he will accept._

_Arie: Not the cat thing again…_

_Yoosung: Yeah!! you know he’ll say no!_

_Jumin: No, not the cat commercial this time._   
_Jumin: I’m confident he may accept this offer._   
_Jumin: From a business stand point, it would be beneficial for his career to accept at this pivotal moment._

_Arie: Oh, really?_   
_Arie: Then do your best, Jumin._   
_Arie: And… make sure he’s safe_

_Jumin: I will._

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

Arie felt a heavy weight lift from his decrepit shoulders at the prospect of someone finding Zen, even if it was Jumin. Anyone was better than Zen being alone. Even if the actor desired isolation for a time, Arie guessed that it would do little but let the actor wallow and fall deeper into his ever growing pit of despair. Of course he’d prefer to be the one to go, but maybe it’ll turn out better this way. He hoped so.

After spending a little more time discussing the backlash of Echo Girl’s actions with Yoosung, Arie logged off the messenger but ensured his phone was close by in case Zen decided to get in touch.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly after that point. Arie did everything he could think of in an attempt to distract himself from the situation. He tried to further mediate more guests for the party, but decided his exceedingly unfriendly mood might deter progress, so instantly gave up on that quest. Then he attempted to focus his efforts on his art work for college, but one to many rushed lines assured him that proceeding was a poor choice.

Relief shot through him at the sight of Zen’s call I.D. lighting up his phone and the surrounding light that overwhelmed the darkness that stained the room. Arie’s arm quickly shot out to grab his phone, almost dropping the device as he fumbled to slide the screen and answer the call.

“Zen?! Are you all right? Did Jumin find you? He went looking and I said I could go find you, but he insisted that I didn’t and--”

Zen’s kind laugh interrupted his flustered explanation and a wave of relief washed down his spine at the sound of genuine laughter coming from the actor. “I’m sorry for making you worry, babe. I feel even more of a fool now,” he chuckled again and never before had Arie heard sweeter music played.

“No, you-- no, don’t apologise. I just… It doesn’t matter. Just as long as you’re safe, it doesn’t matter,” he replied, speaking in a manner that would suggest his thoughts had travelled to a place that showed every terrible situation that could have taken place had Zen not been safe.

“Oh? Were you that worried for me?” Zen’s teasing tone had returned and Arie allowed himself to relax and lay back down on the bed as his tense body released its strain in the soft contours of the covers.

“Honestly, I haven’t been able to do anything all day because my mind was plagued with thoughts of you,” Arie said through a laugh of his own. “Though, thinking about it, that hasn’t changed from the first day I joined the RFA.”

“Oh, the things you say,” Zen responded through an enticing smile that Arie was sure was there.

“So, how are you feeling? Did Jumin find you?”

The actor sighed, but thankfully he seemed content all the same. “He did. I never thought I’d say this about the trust fund jerk, but… Maybe he isn’t as bad as I thought.”

Arie’s mouth fell wide open at Zen’s confession before he burst out in laughter himself. “Wow! For you to say that...”

“Shush,” he muttered in fake annoyance. “You best not tell him I said that!” Zen continued to explain the conversation he had with the corporate director and Arie listened intently, smirking and generally feeling elated that Zen seemed to be almost back to how he was before. He even mentioned he and Jumin had come up with a plan to get the horrific false report away so he can continue with his career. He even mentioned how when he went home, a bunch of his fans had shown up to give their support. At this point, Arie could tell Zen was emotional but in a good way. He had found hope again and he wanted to be there to help build the stone work.

“What are you doing right now?” Zen questioned curiously, both of them feeling extremely relaxed finally just being able to enjoy one another’s company – well, in a sense.

“At the minute? I’m allowing myself to smile. Other than that, very little. Just laid down and very grateful that I can hear your beautiful voice.” An almost blissful moan sang through Arie’s phone and his heart started hammering at the sound. Fuck, was it just him or had it got very hot all of a sudden?

“You’ve grown much bolder recently, my sweet prince.” Zen’s voice changed to something that could only be described as lewd. Arie wanted to hear that voice constantly. But he was also selfish. Nobody else would ever be allowed to hear him speak that way. That sound was for him alone.

“It’s because I know you feel as I do now,” Arie attempted to return Zen’s tone of seduction. “Though I don’t exactly understand why, I’m not taking your poor judgement for granted.” He paused as he laughed, actually thinking how ridiculous it was that someone as perfect as Zen could really have feelings for him. “I just… I want to make sure that you never question those feelings. I want to be the only one who can satisfy you.”

Zen’s voice hitched on the other end of the line as he was grateful that the actor was as affected from his confession as he was. “A-Arie… you should be careful of your words. You might unleash the beast within and I--”

“And what about my beast, Zen? You once said that all men are beasts. I have a beast within me too. I--” Arie’s voice had almost become a whisper with how turned on he was. He’d wanted to touch Zen since he saw his first selfie. The fantasy had tangled through his mind and the knot it created was begging to be pulled free.

“Shit, Arie… Y-you shouldn’t say things like that.” Zen was practically moaning out loud at this point and the sound was causing his blood to rush straight to his nether regions.

“Maybe I could come over?” Arie teased lightly, half joking and half serious. “I have missed you so much after all.”

“No! Absolutely not! I-- uh, damn, I do want you to, so badly, but...” Listening to Zen so flustered emboldened Arie to new levels. It was strange how the far the tables had turned between them, but it powered both his sexuality and masculinity. Hearing the man he loved so frustrated and turned on had him almost reaching to touch his ever hardening member.

“Zen, I… damn it, I’m trying not to imagine all the things I want you to do to me, but I just can’t stop myself. I want you to--”

Suddenly they both yelped out loud from either end of their devices, as the phones both seemingly vibrated multiple times indicating incoming messages. Arie’s brows creased in confusion as he saw his phone blowing up with new messages from each of the RFA members. What the hell was going on?

“Arie… are you getting a bunch of messages as well?” Zen questioned, evidently as confused as he was.

“Yeah,” He replied simply, his finger reaching to put loud speaker on as he opened the first message from 707.

_“ **EMERGENCY!** EMERGENCY! **EMERGENCY!** EMERGENCY! **ALERT!** ALERT! **ALERT!** ALERT! COME IN TO THE CHAT ROOM SO I CAN EXPLAIN ABOUT THE BOMB.” ~ 7:58 pm, 707_

Wait, WHAT?!

“Zen!”

“Arie!”

They both called out to each other together as the shock of what they had just read settled in their minds. Bomb? Was this just a stupid prank by Seven? But then why was there a bunch of messages from Yoosung and Jaehee coming through? No… this had to be a joke.

“We should go in the chat, Zen. I erm… it’s probably nothing, right? But we should still see what Seven is really talking about.”

“Arie I… if this is true...”

“Zen, it’s probably nothing,” Arie reaffirmed, not wanting to believe that there was any danger.

The young artist ended the phone call, feeling more anxious than he was willing to admit. A bomb? Was one of us in danger? Was it… Zen? He couldn’t bare the thought of that. Not after what he is already going through.

_Zen has entered the chat room._

The actor joined the chat straight after Arie and they both tried to make sense of what the hell was happening, but again, getting a straight answer from Seven was never easy.

_Yoosung: Arie!!! Thank god you’re okay!_   
_Yoosung: We were worried since you hadn’t come to the chat in a while_   
_Yoosung: I can’t believe this is happening!!_

_707: Glad you came Arie_   
_707: Sorry about all this_

_Arie: sorry about what?_   
_Arie: will someone please explain?_

_Zen: You didn’t read the rest of the messages?_

_Arie: What? No._   
_Arie: I just read that I was to come in the chatroom_

_Jaehee: This is so ridiculous._   
_Jaehee: I can’t even comprehend why you and V thought it was a good idea._

_Arie: A good idea for what?!_

_Zen: Yeah! A good idea for what SEVEN?!_   
_Zen: PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO US!!_

_Now Arie was truly confused. Zen seemed really pissed at Seven for some reason. Was the bomb truly with Zen then?!_

_707: Okay, so_   
_707: When Rika was still alive, she asked for a special security system to be implanted_   
_707: It’s a bomb_

Arie stared dumbfounded at those words, not really comprehending the density of the revelation.

_707: She said it would protect the guest’s secret information_   
_707: Important information_   
_707: It was perfectly fine until now but_   
_707: It’s been hacked_   
_707: It could potentially blow up if an RFA member goes or if you leave, Arie_   
_707: But an intruder can enter_

_Zen: So, what you’re say is that Arie is currently stuck in a building that could potentially blow up at any time and none of us can even go over there without potentially blowing it up ourselves?!_

_707: Yes. Besides that, the location of the building is also top secret. But, evidently the unknown person would know where it was since he guided Arie to that house in the first place._

_Jaehee: Why would anyone think that installing a bomb was the correct plan?_

_707: V and I didn’t like it either. But Rika insisted._

_Zen: BUT YOU STILL LET ARIE STAY THERE. YOU KNEW THERE WAS A BOMB AND YOU STILL MADE HIM STAY IN THAT APARTMENT! HOW DID THAT SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA TO YOU?!_

_707: Myself and V discussed it and it seemed like the only thing we could do_   
_707: I really am sorry this has happened_

_Zen: YOU WILL BE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM!_

Arie just watched the flowing text pass through his eyes through hooded lids. It didn’t seem real. Perhaps he was in a state of shock, because he didn’t feel panicked or afraid? Shouldn’t the natural response be hysteria?

_Arie: Zen, please calm down_   
_Arie: I’m okay right now_

_Zen: I’m sorry, Arie…_   
_Zen: But I can’t believe what the RFA has come to_   
_Zen: Allowing one of our members to remain in danger is just… unforgivable_

_Yoosung: It does seem odd_   
_Yoosung: I can’t believe Rika would ask for a bomb to be installed_   
_Yoosung: I know the information is important, but…_

_707: I really am sorry for all this_   
_707: I’m going to get right back to working on stopping the hacker_   
_707: I promise, Arie, I’ll get them_

_Jaehee: And I have to return to work_   
_Jaehee: Mr Han will want updating on the situation as well_

_Arie: I know you will, Seven_   
_Arie: I know it isn’t really your fault_   
_Arie: And thanks, Jaehee. Hope Jumin lets you rest soon_

_707: Thanks for saying that_   
_707: Seven out!_

_Jaehee: I hope so. Stay safe, Arie_

_707 has left the chatroom._   
_Jaehee has left the chatroom._

_Zen: I really can’t believe this is happening_   
_Zen: And I can’t do anything to help!_   
_Zen: I don’t even know where you are!_

_Arie: I’m right here, Zen_   
_Arie: I’m safe right now, so please don’t worry so much_

_Zen: You know yourself that it isn’t that easy!_

He was right. Arie had just spent the entire day worrying for Zen himself, so he knew exactly how the actor felt and how torturous it was to feel so useless when the person you cared so deeply for was suffering.

_Yoosung: This must be terrible for you both q_q_   
_Yoosung: Hopefully Seven catches them soon_

_Zen: He better._   
_Zen: I’ll never forgive him or V if Arie gets hurt_

_Arie: Truly, Zen, I’m fine_   
_Arie: I can take care of myself you know_   
_Arie: Thanks for worrying for me, but you have so much going on yourself_

_Zen: You think that even matters to me right now, love?_

_Arie: Maybe we should talk some more on the phone?_   
_Arie: Perhaps it’ll make you feel better_

_Zen: Yeah... okay_   
_Zen: Speak to you later Yoosung_

_Yoosung: Ye_   
_Yoosung: Hope you’re okay Arie_

_Arie: Thanks, Yoosung_   
_Arie: Speak to you again soon_

Arie exited the chat feeling far more exhausted than he did before entering. Honestly, it was quite amusing how a drastic mood change could take its toll on the body. With a heavy sigh, he prepared himself to sound more light hearted than he actually felt. Zen didn’t need any other reasons to be concerned.

He pressed the dial button and almost instantly Zen answered. And he was pissed.

“Arie, babe, I can’t believe Seven and V would do this! You think you know a person and then they just--” He took a deep breath, blowing out air like a baited bull ready to charge. “And V hasn’t said a word, has he?! How could he just be away at a time like this?! Your life is in danger! We should be just getting you out of there!”

“Zenny~” Arie said in a sing-song voice to grab the actor’s attention. “I love you~”

“...Ah, as much as those words affect me so. I’m afraid it’s not going to be that easy to distract me from the fact that there’s a BOMB in the apartment with you!”

Arie sighed, already sensing his inevitable failure at attempting to divert Zen’s attention. “Then how about I try telling you just what your voice does to me. Especially when you’re angry...”

The actor sighed in exasperation. Not because Arie was trying to flirt with him despite the fact his life was in peril, but the fact he was actually getting turned on by it. “Now really isn’t the time, babe. I mean… hearing you say things like that… aren’t you at least a little frightened?”

“Of course I am. I mean, there’s a bomb in here with me. But I also think that the person who led me here obviously needed me for something. Why else would they have gone to all this trouble? What would they achieve by killing me now? The information they are most likely after would go too, right?”

“You may have a point… I just don’t like not being able to do anything for you. I have to rely on Seven to keep you safe when it should be me.”

Arie’s mouth formed an inaudible ‘ah’ as the realisation hit him that Zen was actually a little jealous right now. He was adorable. “Hyung, you’ll always be my white knight.”

Zen smiled to himself, enjoying how transparent he was to the other man. “Of course I am. Just as you are my sweet prince I must protect. So, you can at least let me worry about you a little?”

Arie laughed lightly, the atmosphere finally lifting through their mutual teasing and the situation no longer felt as dire. “All right then. But I really think you should probably try and get some sleep, hyung. I doubt you’ve slept properly in days with everything that has gone on.”

Admittedly, Zen did feel extremely exhausted, but he wasn’t certain he would be able to sleep regardless. “Only if you sleep as well. You can’t tell me that you’ve had much sleep recently either.”

“Fair point. Okay then. We’ll both try and get some rest? Deal?”

It was almost like negotiating with a young child. “Deal. But make sure to call me if anything happens okay? I’ll make sure my phone isn’t on silent and I’ll check it every time I wake up just to make sure.”

Arie rolled his eyes, but was smiling all the same. He really was the most adorable person. “With those kinds of thoughts, how are you supposed to sleep at all?”

“Well I won’t sleep until you promise me that much.”

“As stubborn as ever,” Arie retorted in amusement. “I promise. Now sleep, okay?”

“Fine…. I love you.”

The innocent sounding declaration warmed Arie’s heart tremendously. He felt the words in-bed themselves within and he clutched onto them with all his might. “I love you too.”

“Sleep well.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately neither of them had the restful sleep they promised. As soon as Zen ended the call he found himself pacing across his bedroom, still trying to get his head around the situation. For so long he’d gone without love for the sake of his career and his fans, as well as not really having time to date either way, but now he’d been given the gift of Arie. Although he wasn’t what Zen originally envisioned when falling in love, now he couldn’t imagine anyone else in his life.

But now that person’s life was in danger. There was something terribly unfair about that.

With a giant sigh, the actor resolved to at least try and get some rest, laying his head back on the pillow and his phone still clutched in his hand. Admittedly he could feel his body succumbing to sleep since he was so exhausted, it was his own willpower that kept him awake. He was stubbornly not wishing to sleep in case something terrible happened.

But he had promised to get some rest. And he was no good to Arie over-exhausted. Perhaps a few hours sleep would be enough for him.

A few hours was all he got. Soon enough images of Rika’s apartment began flashing in his mind. Arie was stood there, honestly not wearing much at all. It looked as if he had just gotten out the shower and he’d just managed to slip on some pyjama bottoms. At first Zen thought he’d been blessed with the most amazing dream his mind could conjure, at least until a terrifying smash shattered the peaceful atmosphere. Zen went from admiring the slim, muscled form of his lover to the rough and ready appearance of the intruder. Zen watched helplessly as the man clawed and clutched to drag Arie away as he fought back as best as he could but ultimately, it was useless. Arie had screamed for him as he was dragged through the darkness.

Zen woke up with a start, his upper body drenched in sweat and his heart heaving as he tried to regain his breath. It had felt too real and vivid… as if it were one of his psychic dreams again. He had to call Arie.

His phone was right beside him as promised and he quickly dialled Arie’s number, impatiently waiting for him to answer.

“Zen?” He sounded tired, which was a good thing. At least he had slept and there wasn’t any immediate danger.

“Arie! Are you all right? Has anything happened?”

“Erm… no? Should something have happened? I mean the bomb obviously hasn’t gone off so...”

Zen really wasn’t in the mood for jokes, even half hearted ones whose sole purpose was to stop him from worrying so much. “Don’t joke about these things, Arie. Seriously… we need to get you out of that house. I can’t sit by and just watch this happen any more. I’m going to get you out of there, okay?”

“Woah, Zen, what’s going on? You sound even more on edge than earlier.”

The actor sighed, knowing exactly how this was going to sound. “This is going to sound crazy, but… I had a dream of someone breaking into Rika’s apartment and trying to take you. I woke up sweating and that always happens after having a psychic dream.”

There was a drawn out pause. Zen knew how he must have sounded, but Arie had to believe him. This was too important for him not to. “So, what you’re saying is… someone is going to try and take me? When?”

He believed him? Just like that? “I don’t know when. But it doesn’t matter. I’m going to save you either way. Okay? So, just sit tight and I’ll be right there as soon as I can.”

“W-wait, Zen. I’m so confused right now. What time even is it?”

“It doesn’t matter! There isn’t a moment to lose. Just wait for me, okay? I’m going to make sure you’re safe! I love you!”

* * *

 

Before Arie could mutter another word the line went dead, leaving him dumbfounded as he tried comprehending why Zen was so worried, whilst still half asleep. With a long sigh, he pulled himself out of bed and switched on the light. The clock read 6:08am and Arie ran his hand through his hair in a mixture of exasperation and concern.

Zen seemed really rattled over this dream that he had. So much so that he was willing to try and track him down in the early hours of the morning. He was touched really, but also concerned for Zen’s own health. How little had he slept recently? It couldn’t be good for him. And psychic dreams? Although Arie found the possibility of it as almost zero, he had no reason to disbelief Zen when he was truly that concerned for him. But just how exactly was he going to get to him? It’s not like his location was known to anyone but Seven and he couldn’t see the hacker giving up without a fight. If so, he would have told Zen his location days ago.

Arie’s head was steaming with unprocessed information. He was never good at being woke up abruptly. With a heaving breath, Arie shuffled his feet in the general direction of the kitchen, his eyes still bleary and half asleep. He wasn’t awake enough to make a cooked breakfast, so decided on a quick whole meal breakfast in the hopes of getting some energy inside him. Then he would jump in the shower and get himself straightened out. If Zen truly was coming, he wanted to look his best.

* * *

 

As soon as Yoosung had been told there was something he could do to help the dangerous situation the RFA members were suddenly thrust in, he had made his way to Seven’s in an instant. Now he sat cross-legged behind one of Seven’s laptop’s as he scrambled for information on Echo Girl, a former idol of his. Seven was not too far away, furiously typing on his keyboard as he did his best to fix the mistake they’d made. Although the hacker always seemed as if he never took anything seriously, it was obvious to Yoosung just how worried he was about Arie right now.

Yoosung was worried too.

Arie had become a great friend to him and since they were both in college, Yoosung found it really easy to speak with him whenever he had any issues. Arie was always lending his ear to him. The thought of his friend being trapped inside an apartment with a bomb… Then Zen had come into the chat frantically explaining about a psychic dream earlier. If it weren’t for the importance of his task, he doubt he’d be able to concentrate on it properly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shriek of a bell indicating someone had come to Seven's apartment.

“Urggghhh!” Seven groaned, exasperated at the interruption. He’d been quite short tempered with Yoosung as well.

“Who do you think it is? Your neighbourhood friend Tom?” Yoosung asked carefully, but Seven gave him one of his ‘are you dense?’ looks that the hacker only dished out when he’s frustrated and busy working.

“No, it isn’t. Just… It’s probably a mistake. They’ll go away once they realise. I need to concentrate...” Yoosung didn’t seem convinced, but he decided to return to work. Just as he was about to, however, fists slamming against the door echoed throughout the entire apartment. “Damn it! Who is it? Check on the monitor, Yoosung.”

Feebly, the younger man got up to go glance at the monitor. His eyes widened in shock at the appearance of a sweaty Zen, gasping for breath at he showed his teeth in anger. Yoosung had never seem his this pissed before. “It’s Zen!”

Seven’s furrowed brow softened, confused for a moment why Zen would be at his apartment. “What? Why--?”

Yoosung let Zen in before Seven could tell him he wasn’t allowed to. Yoosung had a guess why Zen might be at Seven’s and he didn’t want to stand in the actor’s way.

“Tell me the secret, Seven! Where’s Arie?!” Zen almost stood nose to nose with Seven as he stormed through past all of the hacker’s clutter and gadgets he left lying around.

“Zen, please, I know your worried about him but I’m watching Arie on the security cameras and he’s fine. Look.” Seven pointed to the feed on the screen to his left and Zen watched as Arie seemed to throw a towel on his shoulder and headed for the bathroom. He was getting in the shower. In his dream Arie looked as if… No. He didn’t have time for this!

“The apartment location. Now. Seven.” Zen’s deep crimson eyes bore in to Seven’s golden ones as his hands gripped on the hacker’s jacket in frustration, his knuckles whitening from the effort.

“I made a promise to V--”

“SEVEN!” Zen shouted out, causing the entire atmosphere in the room to stiffen as he demonstrated his frustration. “ARIE’S LIFE IS IN DANGER! And I’m running out of time to save him! I have about until Arie is finished showering to save his life. If that isn’t enough of a reason for you to just give up the apartment location, then I will truly question just how little you care for the RFA… Please, let me save the man I love.”

Seven and Yoosung both stood wide-eyed at the ferocity and passion Zen was displaying. After a moment of silent contemplation, the hacker sighed, looking down at the ground. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Arie slunk out of the bathroom, enjoying the cool air as he ran a towel over the water dripping from his wet hair. He couldn’t decide what to wear before getting in the shower so he’d just put on some pyjama bottoms for the time being as he pushed through his wardrobe for something decent to wear before Zen came. Unbeknownst to him, his phone had been ringing non stop whilst in the shower, the actor in question desperately trying to get hold of him. The oblivious young man continued rummaging as he hummed to himself, seemingly uncaring that his life was in danger. He was just happy that his boyfriend was coming to see him. Zen just had that affect on people.

Suddenly a resounding smash stole Arie’s attention. He ran out into the living area where the sound came from, only to be confronted by a stranger with light dyed hair, tattoos running up his arms and a mask covering half his face. It didn’t take a genius to realise that this was the other hacker who had been causing all this trouble.

A moment of a realisation was all Arie allowed himself as his fight or flight instinct kicked in, his body understanding his life was in danger as adrenaline coursed through his system. With the tiniest glance to the front door, Arie made a dash for it, kicking off the sofa as he jumped the back of it in order to avoid the intruder who blocked his path. He didn’t get far before a large weight provoked him to crash into the floor, his head hitting the floorboards with an ear-splitting crack that caused his vision to blur. It took a moment to realise he’d been pinned to the ground.

“Now, now…” A child like giggle resonated in the room, his happy and lighthearted tone unsettling in the circumstances. It made Arie’s skin crawl. “That isn’t how you treat a guest.” A small pause. “If you try and scream, I’ll have to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Arie groaned, the bump on his head suddenly hurting a lot more. Too late for that. “I’m finally here to take you away to paradise. You may not know this, but you were invited the moment I set you up to join the RFA. Do you remember?”

Arie’s vision finally came to and his eyes focused on the young man currently straddling him. He almost didn’t seem human. There was something disturbing in his eyes – like he’d seen everything terrible the world had to offer. Then he processed what the intruder had said… It was him. He was Unknown.

“You do, don’t you? I cant see it. I know it took me a while to come to you, but I’m ready to take you away now.”

Arie frowned as ferociously as he could muster, using whatever strength he had left to try and squirm under the tight grip of his kidnapper. “Don’t fight back.” The grip grew ever tighter. “I was told to bring you alive, so come willingly and make this easier for yourself, Arie.” The crushingly dense atmosphere was squandered by the sound of a visitor, the doorbell grabbing both their attention. “You invited someone?”

Arie didn’t need to see who it was to know who was there. “Zen! Help!” The kidnapper glared at him furiously as he realised his presence had been alerted. He grabbed Arie by the scruff of his neck, yanking him up with the clicking of a pistol now pressed against temple as Zen stormed into the room.

“I didn’t realise we’d be making room for two. Well, now isn’t this interesting?”


	8. The White Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I got this done even quicker than I realised I would. But I had very little to do today and since I had this chapter pretty much planned out, it wasn't that difficult to write.  
> Just a pre-warning, there's a very detailed smut piece at the centre of this chapter. So feel free to skip through if you're not interested in reading.

**Chapter 8 – The White Knight**

* * *

 

Heaving breaths and rapid feet sped through desolate streets, white hair bellowing behind as wind whipped through it, pushing past him as if to try to slow his movements. But nothing would stop Zen from reaching his goal. Every minute or so, he’d whip out his phone and try to call Arie and every time he didn’t answer, he allowed himself an extra breath. If Arie wasn’t answering, it meant he was still in the shower. If he was still in the shower, then he still had more time.

But his time was running out, and he knew it.

Zen dashed past a street corner, his eyes darting in every direction searching for the street name he was running to. The actor wasn’t familiar with the area, so Seven’s direction were playing on repeat in his mind. Just then he spotted the street he was working towards and dashed down to the apartment in question. Not much farther…

Once outside, Zen pounded his fists against the door and called out for Arie. For a moment there was no response and the actor felt desperate. Then a voice wailed out to him for help and Zen’s heart thundered against his chest. He input the passcode with shaky hands, his fingers barely able to graze over the buttons. He yanked the door open after the input tone, but the site before him shattered his nerves like glass.

“I didn’t think we’d be making room for two. Well, now isn’t this interesting?” There Arie stood, dishevelled appearance, bare chested and shaking as the intruder from his dream secured Arie with one hand around his neck and the other holding a gun to his head. “I wouldn’t take another step if I were you.” The intruder’s tone of his voice was deep; void of emotion… uncaring.

“Let him go!” Zen tried charging forwards, but stopped abruptly as the intruder pressed his finger closer against the trigger of the gun. Zen wanted nothing more to grab the bastard’s throat and strangle him until he could speak no more. But Arie… his prince’s life was on the line, and he was his white knight. He had to save him.

With as steady a voice as he could handle, he tried negotiating with the man. “Your the one who brought Arie here, aren’t you?” He wasn’t certain if his deduction was right, but by the man’s smirk, he had to guess he was.

“Ding, ding, ding! You’re smarter than you look!” His response was mocking, shrilled with spine tingling laughter that caused Zen’s blood to boil.

“What do you want?” The actor demanded with barely suppressed anger.

“Well firstly I’ll be leaving with the RFA party guest list. Then, hmm, I’ll be taking your man here with me.” Zen bristled at those words, his muscles flexing under his shirt, ready to strike out at any time. “Don’t worry though. I’ll be back for all the members soon enough. We’ll all go to paradise together.”

Arie had heard enough. He recalled when the guy first came in that he said he was ordered to bring him alive, and if this was a cult-ish as it seemed, he couldn’t see the Unknown guy disobeying his orders. He wouldn’t shoot him. So whilst he seemed distracted and focused on Zen, Arie slowly shifted so the grip on him was so tight. Then just as it seemed Zen would lash out, Arie turned quickly, jabbing his elbow as hard as he could into the ribs of his kidnapper. He could see the shock in his lover’s face for a brief second until he regained his composure and ran up to him, grabbing his hand as they both bolted out the door. A gun shot made them jump as they rounded the corner out of the apartment, but they didn’t slow down.

The cold air outside hit Arie’s chest as his bare feet slammed against the concrete with each step. Zen’s grip on him grew tighter as they ran out into the streets, still constantly moving as they searched for safe harbour.

A few streets away from the apartment, Zen pulled Arie in to a busy looking shop. He figured a guy like that wouldn’t risk attacking them in such a public place. Arie looked around barely able to catch his breath. He quickly realised everyone was staring at them. He looked down at himself, embarrassed about his partial nakedness.  
Zen quickly glanced out the window, checking to see if they had been pursued. Not seeing anyone, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Arie. Everyone’s eyes were on them and Zen blushed crimson as Arie tried desperately to cover himself.

Realising how embarrassed the younger man must be, Zen pulled him back out the shop and removed his jacket. “Here, put this on,” he said, his voice still sounding desperate with the leftover adrenaline coursing through his system.

“Thanks,” Arie replied meekly, his shaky hands pushing themselves through the sleeves of Zen’s warm jacket. Before he could manage to finish the job, however, his legs began wobbling beneath him and fell down the ground.

“Arie!” Zen called out, crouching in front of him with an expression of pure terror. It was the same look he gave when he first came into the house.

“I’m okay… I’m okay,” Arie whispered gently, his body succumbing to exhaustion after the ordeal he’d just been through.

“Arie, I was so worried, love. I thought… I thought I was too late and I almost was! Another minute and I...I w-would have.” Suddenly Zen was crying and the sight caused Arie himself to well up.

“Don’t cry, Hyung. We’re okay. We’re both okay.” Arie reached out and pulled Zen into a tight embrace on the concrete floor in the middle of the street. They clutched onto one another with dear life, their fingers almost painfully digging into one another.

Zen pulled back first, staring into the eyes of the man he so loved. He stroked his hand against the cheek of this delicate man, his hair still slightly damp and his eyes even more so. Arie glanced around at their audience and pulled himself up off the ground, creating some small distance between him and Zen. The last thing the actor needed was another scandal.

Realising this himself, the actor pulled away very reluctantly. He didn’t care about what people thought of his relationship with Arie, but he didn’t suddenly want a mob of people around his boyfriend at a time like this. No, at the party he planned to reveal all anyway. But now wasn’t the time.

“I’m going to call Jumin so he can get us a ride back to my place,” Zen said quickly. “I don’t want you out in the open for any longer than you have to be.” Arie nodded and watched as he pulled out his phone and dialled for Jumin. Although Jumin could seem distant, Arie knew that he cared about all the RFA members deeply and would do anything for them.

“Jumin, can you get us a ride. I need to take Arie back to my place.”

“I’ve already had a driver organised to pick the both of you up. Luciel alerted us to what had transpired. I trust Arie is well?”

Zen thought for a moment about how Seven would know what happened, but then remembered the security cameras he’d been watching. He’d probably seen Arie almost be taken. This just made him even more mad. What if Seven hadn’t listened and he’d been forced to watch Arie get taken away. “Of course he’s not well! He was almost taken, his life was just threatened and he was living in an apartment with a bomb in it! How can you expect him to be ‘well’?!” Zen knew it wasn’t the trustfund jerk’s fault, but he was desperate to lash out.

Jumin hummed slightly. “Yes I see how that question may be considered imprudent. Your driver should be not a moment away. I have also arranged for a doctor to visit Arie and perform a check up. Lucial mentioned he injured his head and may have concussion.”

Zen faltered at those words, glancing at Arie who seemed to be touching a spot on the back of his head. “Hey, Jumin...” Zen spoke quietly, fearing for the health of his lover. “Thanks,” he said quickly, putting the phone down and quickly moving back towards his lover. “Hey, did you hit your head?”

“Ugh, yeah. When I first saw him I tried to make a break for the door but he jumped me and my head hit the floor.”

Zen frowned in frustration, though more at himself than Arie. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, turning Arie around to take a look at the damage.

“It didn’t seem important. I mean, it’s just a bump, right?” He said with a small, fake laugh that didn’t reach his eyes.

The actor sighed as he checked over the wound. There was definitely a bruise forming and Zen begged to whoever was listening that it wasn’t serious. “Jumin is going to send someone to check you over.” Then, coincidentally, a black vehicle pulled up just beside them and a balding man in a black suit exited and opened the rear door for the both of them. “That must be our ride. Let’s go,” Zen led Arie carefully over to the open door and let himself get comfortable before going in after him. Zen was desperate to get out of earshot of everyone so he could talk to Arie openly. Hopefully the drive would go by quickly.

* * *

 

“Make yourself at home,” Zen said with an arm open wide, gesturing for Arie to follow in after him. Arie tiptoed in, his bare feet still slightly sore from running on the pavement. Jumin had be sufficient enough that on the way to Zen’s apartment, Arie was taken to see a doctor then. With the luck they desperately needed, the bump to Arie’s head was only that, a bump. He’d be sore for a while but otherwise, he was in perfect health. “I’ll, uh, get you one of my shirts or something.” Zen muttered, now very aware of Arie’s nakedness.

Arie nodded to himself as he removed Zen’s jacket in preparation and hanged it with his others beside the door. Despite still being shook, he felt much more relaxed now that he was at Zen’s place. He recalled the last time he was here, how his feelings for Zen that day blossomed completely, and he let himself smile. He was safe now. He was with Zen.

“Here, this one is probably more your size. It’s a little small for me, but it should fit you.” Zen came back in with a grey v-neck shirt which Arie accepted gratefully. The actor made his best effort not watch as Arie tugged the shirt over his head, but he couldn’t help but glance at the slight flexing of his chest muscles as he tugged the rest down.

They both sat on the couch for a while as they regained their composure and mulled over the terrifying excitement of the day.

“Damn it,” Arie finally uttered, breaking the heavy silence.

“What is it? Is it your head? Does it hurt?” Zen immediately started fussing, checking Arie over as if he were now the qualified doctor.

“No, I’m fine… it’s just I’ve left my phone back at the apartment and it’s the party tomorrow.” Arie sighed, his head in hands and completely frustrated.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll go in the chat and update everyone. Seven will get your phone.”

Arie glanced over at Zen, confused by his confidence in that statement. “Oh, yeah? You really think he will?”

“Damn right he will. If he knows what’s good for him, he will,” Zen mumbled the last part to himself as he whipped out his phone to talk to the others. Arie raised an eyebrow at Zen’s prickly behaviour. Evidently something had occurred between Seven and Zen, though he had a pretty good guess what.  
After a few minutes, Zen stopped typing and put his phone aside. He focused his attention solely on Arie and moved their bodies closer so his arm was draped on the couch behind him. “So… how are you doing? Like, really doing?”

Arie smiled sadly, seeing the extent of Zen’s worry laid before him. “I’ll be okay. I promise. I’m just a little shaken is all.”

Zen nodded as he spoke, casually using his other hand to reach out and push Arie’s fringe from his eyes so he could see his entire face. He wanted to see if he was being completely honest with him. But the intimate touch set Arie’s face on fire, making him unable to quite meet Zen’s gaze. The actor smirked mischievously as he watched his lover grow embarrassed by their intimacy. He recalled their last phone call and how bold Arie had been… Now he was shy and nervous. He was so cute.

Suddenly the actor remembered what he had been planning to return to Arie the next time they saw each other. He hadn’t anticipated it to be before the party, but he figured now was as good a time as any. Plus, he really wanted to see Arie’s smile again.

“I have something for you,” Zen exclaimed happily, jumping up from the couch after thoroughly flustering Arie. He jogged into what Arie remembered to be his bedroom and came out not a moment later, but a lot more carefully. Arie gasped in shock when he came back out with the widest grin he’d ever seen.

“You really got it.” He got up and ran up to Zen who was looking very pleased with himself. The guitar looked exactly as he remembered, but perhaps cleaner? He took it gently, strumming it as if it to test it still functioned as he remembered.

“I thought I’d re-tune it and clean it for you, so it would be good to go.” Arie was lost for words. Having the instrument back in his hands after what felt like a life time… There was so much he was thankful to Zen for. He’d done so much for him and he honestly believed he couldn’t love him more. After his parents had died, he lost any semblance of faith… But perhaps God truly did exist, since meeting Zen was most definitely a blessing.

Arie carefully put the guitar against the wall beside him, then looked up at the man in front of him. The heat in the room was almost tangible. He stepped forward so they were barely an inch apart and before the actor could say a word, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for their first kiss.

At first it was hesitant, their lips just barely touching as the soft press of the kiss expressed the love and gratitude Arie felt for Zen. The actor whimpered in both surprise and bliss at the contact, his hands instinctively reaching for the younger man’s waist and pulling him in closer. Arie had very little experience when it came to physical intimacy, but he knew Zen and his knowledge of the man he loved made it far easier. Arie was the first to start moving his lips, enjoying their slight exchange of breath as Zen gasped at his boldness. The actor regained himself quickly, however, the kiss quickly becoming more powerful and passionate. Arie’s fingers scratched ever so slightly at Zen’s scalp, eliciting a moan from the actor he was definitely embarrassed about later, but in the moment he just wanted more of Arie’s touch.

They’d both been through hell that day, but being together was like heaven.

Zen was the first to pull away, with red cheeks, swollen lips and a look of absolute desire. “A-Arie… damn it, you look so beautiful right now.” And he did. His hair was still dishevelled and seeing him so riled lit a match inside Zen’s heart. “B-but we shouldn’t. You’ve been through so much, love. We should wait until we’re both ready and you aren’t--”

“Zen,” Arie gasped his name through a rut of desire. “I… I want to feel you.”

Those words undid Zen. How was he supposed to resist still when Arie had done so well in teasing him since they both confessed their feelings for one another. But the actor didn’t want to rush it, no matter how much he wished he could throw Arie down and dominate him completely, hearing him moan and writhe beneath him. That’s what the beast inside of him wanted. Zen, on the other hand, wanted to make love and worship the main in front of him. He wanted their first time to be special and he’d fantasized about how to make that happen since the last time he was here. He’d wanted to do it then, but had forced him away in some meek attempt at being a gentleman.

As if Arie could still sense his slight hesitation, he begged once more. “Zen, please.”

Finally succumbing to his desire, Zen smirked devilishly as he grabbed Arie’s hand and gently led him towards the bedroom. Neither of them had been with another man before, so the moment their lips touched again beside the bed, they were running on instinct. Zen daringly deepened the kiss as his hands wandered over Arie’s slim built body, his tongue slipping through to brush against Arie’s teeth, their tongues then intertwined together. Arie moaned against Zen’s mouth in response to the actors warm hands running up the shirt he had just gave him.

Feeling emboldened by the sounds he could awaken from his lover, Zen gently pushed Arie down on the bed, crawling on top of him and pressing their bodies flush together. The small friction as Arie rutted against him made his chest pound and all the blood rush south. He never wanted this euphoric feeling to end.

“Zen, I want to touch you,” Arie pleaded desperately, pulling his own shirt over his head before tugging at Zen’s.

With a bliss filled smile, Zen teased at his shirt. The younger man groaned in frustration and pulled the rest off of him. “So eager,” the actor tutted with a smirk, enjoying the half-annoyed glare Arie shot him. He enjoyed it even more so when he rolled his hips against Arie’s and wiped the look entirely off his face only to replace it with the most lewd, erotic expression Zen had ever seen.

Arie was desperate to touch Zen. He didn’t have the experience, but he knew what his body wanted – and it wanted him. Feeling daring, his hands shot to pull at the strings on Zen’s jogging bottoms and when his hands brushed against his crotch, the actor blushed crimson. His member was already fully erect and desperate for Arie’s touch. But he didn’t want to push the man under him into doing anything he didn’t want to. He wanted their first time to be perfect, so he would go at Arie’s pace.

Watching Zen’s reaction, Arie slid his hand down the front of his pants and smiled warmly at Zen’s blissful moan when his hand experimentally wrapped round him. Arie could feel how ready he was for this, how much he actually desired him and it made him even harder. Arie held his hand still against Zen’s member, and his brows furrowed in response, his blissful eyes opening to see what the matter was. Arie was smirking up at him through lidded eyes, and he realised he was teasing him.

Not one to submit, Zen grabbed Arie’s hands and held them above his head. He began rutting his hips against him again, his mouth enjoying the skin on Arie’s neck as the young man moaned under him. The actor wanted to mark Arie as his own. The beast inside couldn’t stop himself from biting him, dominating him, making him his. But Arie seemed to love it. He moaned loader, his hips moving to meet Zen’s as they rubbed themselves together.

“Arie, I want to see you. All of you.” The actor stared in to his eyes as he spoke, and the younger man recognised the intensity. After agreeing, Zen allowed Arie room to remove the other articles of clothing and Zen stared without abandon.

Arie’s torso showed a well defined six-pack despite his slim build and his smooth skin. The milkiness of him continued all the way down to his leaking member that lay hard against his stomach showing the desire he had for Zen. The younger man blushed heavily as the actor stared at him in lust. He was surprised his nose didn’t bleed from how turned on he was. “Stop staring,” Arie murmured, obviously fighting the urge to cover himself from under Zen’s scrutiny.

He smirked and moved to kiss him once again. “But you’re so beautiful.” Arie hit him lightly in the chest causing Zen to smirk. He had never been happier than this.

Arie wasn’t going to let Zen get away with being the only one staring. Whilst Zen was distracted, he pushed his hips forward with enough force that the actor toppled to the side, taking the dominant position, straddling his hips instead. Arie looked smug at the surprised sound he made. With Zen still in a state of shock, he began making his way lower and lower down Zen’s body, tugging down his pants on the way down. Finally catching up with the situation, the actor smirked and shifted to make the job easier on him, kicking off his shoes as he did so.

Once exposed to his lover, Zen felt his own face flush as Arie greedily soaked the image in his mind. He wanted to remember this moment to the last single detail.

Rather than attempting to cover himself up, Zen purposely lifted his hands behind his head, resting comfortably. He stared back at his lover defiantly, uncaring that every inch of him was being glanced over. And there were a lot of inches.

He was an actor. He lived to be stared at, and for Arie to be looking at him so lustfully… He couldn’t ask for anything better in his life.

Arie noticed Zen’s cocky attitude and made it his own personal goal to wipe the look off his face. He’d had a girl’s mouth around him once before, and he recalled what he liked and what he didn’t. Now he wanted to try everything he could think of on Zen.

He smirked at the actor as he inched his face closer to his pulsating member, already leaking from excitement. The smug expression already began faltering as realisation dawned at what Arie was about to do. Before he could speak, Arie tentatively licked from the base of his long shaft, all the way to the tip. Zen hissed in pleasure, shook by his bold move and completely caught off guard.

Emboldened by Zen’s response, Arie gripped the base and began wrapping his tongue around the tip, sometimes pressing into the slit in order to taste him. Zen couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out to grip into Arie’s dark hair, tugging in a silent plea for him to stop teasing him and finish the job. Taking the hint, he lowered his lips further down his hot member, wrapping his tongue around the girth as best he could whilst sucking when he bobbed back up. Every moan, every whimper, every graze of nails against his scalp; urged him forward, giving Zen everything he desired.

“Ah, A-Arie, y-you’re so good,” Zen gasped through lust filled groans, unable to stop his hips from thrusting further down his lover’s throat. Wanting to make him feel even better, Arie tried taking even more in to his mouth, relaxing his throat and then swallowing around him. Zen’s moans intensified to the point where he hoped his neighbours weren’t in. “A-Arie, s-stop! Stop!” The actor pushed him off and Arie stared wide-eyed.

“What? Did I hurt you? You seemed to like it...”

The actor felt like an idiot. Arie looked as if he’d just been struck. “N-no, I mean yes! I just mean that you’re driving me crazy, and if you carry on, I’m not going to be able to stop myself from--” Zen cut himself off, far too embarrassed to finish the sentence. Realisation dawned on him and he laughed to himself lightly, causing the actor even more embarrassment.

“You’re so cute, hyung.” Arie crawled back up him and initiated a seething kiss, their tongues dancing once more and the exchange of saliva allowing Zen to taste himself from Arie’s mouth, both of them moaning in unison. Once upon a time, Zen wouldn’t have even been able to imagine being turned on by tasting himself from another man’s mouth, but now he couldn’t imagine anything sexier. “Zen… I want to ride you,” Arie whispered right next to Zen’s ear and the actor almost climaxed there and then. So maybe there was something sexier.

“Y-you serious?” The younger man nodded, desire evident in his clouded eyes. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” Arie chuckled sexily, and Zen was struggling to keep his composure. “Do you… erm… have anything?” He asked, glancing towards his drawers as he sat on Zen’s hips, slowly rocking as if to tease him.

Zen couldn’t even speak at this point. His only response was a nod as he gestured to the top drawer on their right. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he had ordered some lubricant online after Arie’s last visit. He couldn’t go into a store and buy it, so he had prayed it would arrive quickly. It did.

Arie pulled out the pot and checked it over in his hands. He looked rather baffled as he read it and the actor laughed quietly. “Here, let me.” Zen took the bottle out of his hands and applied some to his palm and fingers. “You sure about this?” The actor asked carefully, seeing the nervousness through Arie’s expression.

The young man nodded and Zen took a deep breath as Arie lifted up his hips and rested his chest against his to make it easier for the actor. His long fingers were cold against his skin, but when they probed against his hole, he couldn’t help but stiffen. Zen shushed in his ear to get him to relax and surprisingly it worked.

At first Zen just stimulated the outside, getting him used to the foreign sensation and when Arie’s whimpers sounded a little more pleasured, he started pushing in his forefinger. Zen could feel his inside walls twitching through the intense heat and Arie’s breaths became more rapid in his ear.

“A-are you okay?” Zen asked through barely contained lust. As if to test the waters, Arie shifted his hips against Zen’s finger and immediately clenched against it when it rubbed against something inside of him. “Woah, Arie, does it hurt?” Not able to speak through the hot flash, he shook his head and indicated for him to keep going. The actor nodded and began slowly thrusting his finger in and out to keep the stimulation going. When Arie’s moans grew, he dared push another finger in as well and Arie yelped. “Arie?”

“It’s okay,” he gasped out. “Keep going.”

Zen inclined his head in understanding, continuing to slowly thrust his fingers inside and out, scissoring now and again to stretch the area. Arie’s whimpers grew louder, and Zen watched how his lover’s member leaked over his stomach at all the attention. He was getting off by having his prostate stimulated alone and that was enough to make him want thrust him into the mattress.

After a few more minutes, Zen dared a third finger and Arie cried out in both pleasure and a burning pain. The small amount of pain wasn’t going to deter him, though. He knew that his first time would hurt, but he still wanted it more than anything, and Zen was doing an amazing job of making it feel good regardless.

“I’m ready, Zen. I can take it.”

Zen wanted to cry out, thanking the lord silently as he pulled his fingers out from his lover’s tight hole. This whole time his throbbing member had been trapped between their bodies with Arie writhing one top of it ever so slightly, driving him insane. The actor quickly popped the lid of the lubricant once more and leisurely applied more to his begging shaft.

Arie sat himself back up as Zen lined himself up at his entrance, more than ready to push himself inside. “Ready?” The actor asked desperately, and Arie nodded. Taking a deep breath, he sunk back on Zen’s pulsating rod, both simultaneously moaning as they finally became fully connected. “O-oh my god, love. You’re so tight.”

Arie whimpered at his words as his body engulfed his girth, his hands resting against Zen’s chest as he tried to take as much of him as he could. Zen watched through lidded eyes, drinking in the sight of the man he loved riding him; squeezing against him. The actor was more than ready to start thrusting, to get that delicious friction he so craved. But he wanted Arie to enjoy this as well. He had to be patient.

After about a minute or so, though it felt like twenty, Arie began slowly rolling his hips up and down. It took some time to gather a pleasurable rhythm that matched Zen’s own movements, but they soon found their perfect pace that left them both gasping in pleasure, the actor hitting the sweet spot he’d found earlier.

“Ah, Zen!” The sound of his name moaning out of Arie’s mouth left him reeling. He couldn’t stop himself from speeding up, wanting to hear him say it more. “Fuck, Zen!” There it was. So fucking hot.

Unable to stop himself, Zen lifted Arie up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around his muscly frame before unceremoniously thrusting him on his back. Zen pulled his lovers’ legs over his shoulders as he thrust even deeper in, bucking his hips at an unstoppable pace, causing Arie to almost scream in pleasure, that spot inside him being hit over and over again.

He was close. He could feel the orgasm building up inside his core. He wanted Arie to come too. “T-touch yourself,” he ordered through euphoric gasps, his lover moaning under him as he started stroking his soaked member, slick with his pre-cum.

“Z-Zen, I’m gonna--”

“M-me too! Let’s come together.” Arie nodded jerkily, his body still being pounded as Zen’s forceful thrusts grew more and more erratic, desperately searching for release.

Zen was the first to release his load, groaning as his seed piled inside the warm heat engulfing him, but Arie quickly followed after at the sensation of Zen coming inside him, emptying himself on his stomach. Suddenly a weight crippled on top of him as his lovers’ strength left his body.

Arie smiled to himself happily, his eyes shut as he gently ran his fingers through Zen’s hair who was gasping for breath, his chest heaving against his own – their heart beats matched at speed. He could already feel the ache of his lower muscles, and he definitely was going to feel this later, but that didn’t matter now. He’d just made love to the most perfect man in the world.

After they had caught their breath, Zen finally started shifting, pulling out of his lover, as he looked down at him with the most loving gaze humanly possible. Arie opened his eyes to find long wisps of hair falling all around him. The actor’s hair had come loose during their lovemaking session, falling around his shoulders, making him look nothing short of godly. Zen smiled affectionately, a hand reaching out and caressing Arie’s face. “Are you okay?” The younger man hummed in bliss, returning the giant smile with one of his own. “I should help you get cleaned up.”

And so he did. They both went in the bathroom together and took a shower, letting the steamy water caressed their skin as they cleaned each other off – sometimes kissing at each other’s skin and massaging each other’s backs. Once dried off, they both jumped back into bed, embracing each other closely, their legs as intertwined as their hearts.

“You were really good.” Arie finally said, hugging against Zen’s chest who smirked to himself with pride.

“Oh?” The actor chuckled. “Just ‘really good’? And here I was going to say that you were amazing.”

Arie lifted his head to stare at Zen’s face, both of them smirking at each other. “It seemed like you’d done that before, though.”

Now the actor truly did laugh. “Of course I haven’t. Though...” He paused as if deliberating whether he should finish the sentence or not. “I might have done some research for such an occasion.”

Arie stared wide-eyed before chuckling childishly. “Expected this then, did you?”

“I expected nothing. I just hoped that we would eventually...” He trailed off, glancing away slightly embarrassed by their honest conversation.

“Then… have you… with anyone I mean?” Arie asked daringly, seeming as they were already being very upfront with one another. He wanted to know Zen more personally than anyone else in the world.

Zen bristled under the question, but understood there should be absolutely no secrets between a couple who love each other. “Yes… I’ve been with a few women… but I’ve never experienced anything like what we have… The way you made me feel was--”

“It’s okay, Zen,” Arie chuckled, already having expected him to have had past lovers. How could he not have?

“Well, what about you?” Zen asked curiously, not really being able to guess whether Arie had lain with anyone else. Before they had sex, he would have guessed probably not, but after that performance…

“No,” Arie murmured, slightly embarrassed. “Me and my old girlfriend fooled around, but… we never went all the way.”

Zen was slightly speechless. How was that even possible? He was too good with his mouth to… And his boldness during was… He was one lucky man. He lovingly placed a kiss on the red-faced man sprawled on top of him. “Then I’m honoured to have been your first.”

Arie smiled deviously, unable to resist the joke that sprang in his mind. “Certainly brought about a whole new meaning to the nickname ‘the white knight.’”

Zen’s shocked, crimson face was enough to set Arie off in a fit of giggles. “Right, that’s it!”

Still laughing, Arie set off at a sprint, pulling on some pants as he ran, not really wanting to risk hanging free when he was messing around. Zen quickly followed suit, putting on some pants before bolting after Arie who had run out the room. Zen cornered him in the living room, one person each side of the couch. Both were laughing hard as Arie teased at which way he was going to sprint. Quickly making a decision, he darted to left to trick Zen before sprinting to the right. The actor wasn’t fooled, however. He had always had quick reflexes and quickly caught onto Arie’s trickery and not a moment later, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against his bare chest, both still giggling all the while.

Suddenly Arie was undergoing a tickling torment as Zen made him squirm as his fingers skimmed against his skin. “Z-Zen! S-Stop! Please! I give up!” The actor was relentless, continuing to tickle him until he’d fallen to the floor with laughter.

Once weak enough from laughing, Zen pinned him to floor, straddling his hips. “I love seeing you like this,” he murmured, a little breathless himself.

Arie smirked, still catching his breath. “The views not too bad for me either.”

Zen smiled down, his heart thumping against his chest as he closed the distance between them, their lips joining in harmony, already having memorised the feel of each other.

The shrill of the doorbell interrupted their fun, however, and Zen rolled his eyes in frustration. “I best see who that is and it best be important,” He muttered reluctantly, getting to his feet and offering a hand for Arie to get up as well. A silent moment passed in which Arie would have to guess whether he should stay out of sight or not. Though Zen said nothing or gave any indication he should as he moved to answer the door, Arie realised it was the only sensible thing to do.

Zen stormed over to the door and forced it open with far more frustration than even he intended. He was surprised for a moment to see Seven there.

“What the--?” Seven abruptly said, taking in the dishevelled appearance of the usually perfectly groomed man, that also just happened to be shirtless whilst home alone with Arie. “NOOOO!” He shouted out loudly, causing Zen to bristle as he tried to figure out what was wrong. “MY VIRGIN EYES! DELETE THESE THOUGHTS FROM MY BRAIN, LORD!” Zen glanced down the street in panic, hoping nobody was witnessing this ridiculous display. “Amazing grace, how sweet the sound~”

Seven’s singing was enough to send anyone mad. Zen whacked the hacker round the back of the head who abruptly shut up, glaring as his rubbed at the spot he was hit. “What do you want, Seven?” The hacker huffed childishly, then reached in his pocket to hold out a mobile device. It was Arie’s.

“I was about to apologise for not being able to bring it sooner, but I’m rather glad I didn’t now.”

Not really having processed Seven’s odd behaviour, Zen finally looked down at himself and came to realise just what he must look like right now. He quickly wrapped his hands around his chest, as if somehow that would cover himself from the knowing gaze of 707. “Arie! Seven’s brought your phone!”

“Coming!” Footsteps sounded from behind the actor as he desperately tried to ignore the smirk plastered on Seven’s face.

When Arie appeared beside him, Zen noticed he’d straightened himself out and had thrown on another one of his shirts that made him look so sexy. Now Zen felt even more exposed and pushed himself back in to the self confines of his four walls.

“Thanks,” Arie said happily, checking the device over and seeing multiple missed calls, mostly from Zen, and unanswered messaged from Yoosung and Jaehee. No doubt he had a bunch of emails he had to answer as well.

“I was about to apologise for everything, with you being forced to stay with Zen and that, but it seems like you guys are having fun.” Seven winked and Arie felt his face burn crimson.

“Yeah, okay. Bye, Seven.” Arie quickly shut the door the hacker who looked as if he was about to say something else. He didn’t want any further embarrassment right now.  
For a moment, Arie contemplated something stuck in his mind, gently tapping his phone against his palm as he chewed his lip, worrisome thoughts plaguing him. He turned around in time to see Zen leaving the bedroom, now fully clothed and his hair once again pulled back. And suddenly a tight knot formed in his chest.

“What’s wrong, love?” Zen asked sincerely, realising straight away that there was something on Arie’s mind. “Did Seven say something? You know you can ignore him, right? He’s just an idiot--”

“No, it’s not… it’s not Seven.” Arie sighed, ultimately deciding to sit down on the couch since the butterflies in his stomach were starting to make his legs shake.

Zen quickly joined him, concern laced his features as he searched desperately for a reason why he might be feeling this way.

Realising Zen was waiting for him to talk, he sighed heavily as he resigned himself to speak. “It’s the party tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Are you nervous about it?”

Arie inclined his head ever so slightly, trying to form the words accurately. “Yes, but not because of the party...” He turned towards Zen, with a hint of sadness he couldn’t hide. “I don’t know what happens after. I… I don’t want to keep my feelings for you a secret, but I can’t ask you to risk your career for my sake.”

Zen’s brow furrowed in confusion, not really understanding why staying with him would mean the end of his career. But then he realised… not everyone was going to be accepting of them. Jaehee had been concerned enough over him falling in love with another woman, but another man… Zen shook his head and closed the distance between him and Arie, embracing him tightly against his beating heart. “I’m not letting you go. If going on stage every day meant having to give you up, I would happily never walk on stage again.”

“Zen, you don’t mean--”

“Yes, I do mean that. You’re more important to me than anything and being with you… God, the way I feel for you...”

Arie couldn’t suppress the small tears of joy he shed at Zen’s proclamation, because although he would have let go of Zen in order for him to follow his dreams, the thought of hit made him feel hollow. If he lost Zen as well, he wasn’t certain he’d have coped. “But tomorrow--”

“Let me worry about tomorrow. But I promise you, we are forever.”

Arie clutched him tightly, smiling into shoulder despite himself. That’s right. They were unconditional. They were forever.


End file.
